Rising Dawn
by Greylover1881
Summary: Edward and Renesmee move to England to get away from the Volturi. Renesmee meets new friends and learn new things.
1. Goodbye, Hello

**A/N: Hi, this is my second fanfic, and at the end of this chapter I introduce Christian Grey, I know I haven't described him as he is in the book, but this is how I want to imagine him, since I think it would be a little weird if him and Edward looked similar. I don't own any of the 50 Shades of Grey or Twilight Characters. Please review so I know whether or not to continue the book, or if you want to give me any ideas for future chapters like how you'd want the story to go. Enjoy =)**

I knew I would not have the life of a normal person, mainly because I am anything but normal, since I am a cross between a human and a vampire. But another reason is because about half a year after I was born, I was almost killed by, the sort of law makers for all the vampires, the Volturi; they thought I was a thing called 'the Immortal Child', which is a baby or a toddler who has been transformed into a vampire, and because they are so young, they can't really control their new found powers, even though all new vampires go through a year or so of being bloodthirsty monsters, apart from my mother, Bella, who for some reason could easily control her needs and was able to skip past the whole new born phase.

In addition, I have a weird power of being able to put my thoughts into other people's heads, at first I could do it by touching them, but I have practiced my power so much, that I can send the thoughts without any contact with the recipient. The reason for having this power, well I think, is because my father, Edward, was able to read people's minds, and I got his power but flipped.

I used to have a perfect, loving, unique family, all of us special in our own way. There was no hate in our family, no arguments; well no bad arguments. But that all changed, as people say, all good things come to an end. About a year after the Volturi thing, Alice started seeing visions of the Volturi discussion paying us a visit, even though none of us had done anything wrong to make them want to see any of us. There was one theory that kept popping up, that because the Volturi know most of us are gifted, they might want to try and collect us, they'd want to collect Edward for his mind reading, Bella for her ability to shield herself and others, Alice for her seeing the future, Jasper for his ability to change people's moods, and me because I can play with people's heads.

Nothing happened for a few months, and then when Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were out hunting they came across Demitri and Felix, the two warned Carlisle and the others that there would be more visits, Carlisle was a little confused that Demitri and Felix didn't attack when they had the chance, but they just wanted to get home and tell us what happened.

After that, Alice paid closer attention to watching the Volturi's decisions. Once again, everything was quiet for a few months, but then Alice started to see more of her visions just out of the blue, of the Volturi really deciding to send some of their guard to come and get us, to bring us to them in Italy. Even though I have always wanted to go to Italy, I think I would much rather go to have fun and relax.

We all had to come up with ideas to make the Volturi stop and leave us alone, even though we all knew that would never happen. The only good idea was to split up into smaller numbers, that way it would be harder Demitri to track us. However, I did not want to leave my family, my dream family.

Another couple of months passed, and we realized splitting was the only way to help. It was going to be hard. Jacob would be staying in Forks, with the rest of the wolves, as was Bella, since Bella would want to protect Charlie. Carlisle and Esme went to Brazil, Rosalie and Emmett went to Poland, Alice and Jasper went to stay with the Delhi coven in Alaska, and me and Edward went to England, I felt bad, as I knew if I wasn't here, Bella and Edward wouldn't have to be apart, mainly because if I wasn't here there wouldn't be any problems with the Volturi in the first place. I knew leaving Bella would totally destroy Edward and vice versa. Those two would not be the only people to be destroyed, I did not want to leave Jacob, and I knew it could cause Jacob pain to be away from me.

The time for leaving had come, and Jasper could not improve the mood. The room was filled with compassionate good-byes. First Jasper and Alice left, Rosalie and Emmett followed, then Edward and I had to leave, it felt like my whole world had been ripped apart, I did not want to leave my happy home.

Before we left, I spent almost every minute with Jacob, hoping Edward would forget I was supposed to be leaving with him. Jacob already looked pained, more pained than the others, well, from what I could see.

Edward and I arrived at the airport with half an hour to spare. Edward did not speak during the drive, and he did not speak while waiting for the plane to arrive. It was very uncomfortable; I ended up reading a book I'd read about ten times, but for some reason I never got sick of it.

I was relieved when did finally Edward speak, I hated the awkward silence.

"Are you ok?" It was the first thing Edward said.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," my voice was rough from crying, I'd been crying all the way to the airport. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm coping." Edward replied, resting his head against the seat and closed his eyes.

"How long until we can go back home?"

Edward sighed and slowly opened his eyes, "I really don't know."

"How do we know when to go back?" I muttered.

"Alice and Jasper will go back to Forks when it's safe, meet up with Bella, then since they already know we're in England, they'll come for us." Edward explained, it sounded like such a simply plan, but immediately I thought of a big problem.

"What if something happens to Alice?" I whispered; this absolutely terrified me, because from what Edward said, Alice is the key for the family getting back together.

"Jasper would let himself be killed for Alice, and we all know where all of us are, and all we would need to do is go to a country, and it wouldn't be too hard to track them down."

"But how do we know if the Volturi have given up without Alice?"

That seemed to stump Edward, and I could tell he wouldn't answer, so instead I tried to sleep, knowing there would probably be no more talking between the two of us.

After that plane journey, there was still another two to endure, and once again, Edward didn't speak. So all I did was sleep, happy I had the ability to just fall asleep when I wished. Even my dreams were unusually boring, normally my dreams are bright and colorful, but instead they were dark and lifeless.

When we finally reached England, it was raining heavily; at least I was already used to the weather.

Once we were off the plane, we walked to a rent-a-car place; the cars there were pretty old, and there wasn't a large range to choose from. Edward settled for a black BMW, luckily I didn't pack too much as it didn't have that big of a trunk.

"So, we already have a house ready?" I asked as Edward drove through the torrential weather.

"Of course, we only go places we have somewhere to stay. The house we're going to is where we stayed before we went to Alaska, then Forks." Edward responded, I could tell by his tone that he still didn't really want to speak; I sighed and slouched in my seat. The both of us would have been much happier if I'd stayed in Forks and Bella went with him, that way I would be with Jake, and he would be with Bella, problem solved.

After about an hour drive down a long wooded road, Edward stopped the car. The surroundings reminded me of home.

"Why have you stopped?" I demanded.

"We have to go on foot from here." Edward answered coldly.

I stared at him, and then out at the rain, it looked awful, even _worse_ than the weather in Forks. I heard Edward's door slam loudly, then the truck open. I groaned, remembering that I put my coat in one of my bags.

By the time we got to the house, I was totally drenched. But I quickly forgot that when I saw the house. It was _huge_! It was even bigger than our old one. The house was painted white, and like the old house, it had large windows taking up most of the walls. At first I didn't notice the door was a door, I thought it was just another window, the house was beautiful, maybe staying here wouldn't be as bad, since the house was big, I might be able to totally avoid any contact with Edward.

Inside, the house was freezing, so Edward went to put on the heating and power, leaving me in the large living room. There were three sofas, one facing the TV on the wall, that sofa had the others one either side, facing each other, they were a whitish color with black cushions. There was a large stereo in the corner of the room, and behind the sofas, in the middle of the large room, there was a white grand piano, obviously, it was Edward's. I was shocked by how much this house looked like the last one.

Edward showed me to my room, and promptly left. I don't know why, but immediately I loved this room, the walls were a sky blue color, apart from one wall, which was taken up by a huge built-in bookcase. In this room, there was a stereo, too. But there was only one problem, there was no bed. There was a closet and a set of draws, a large standing mirror, a desk, all the things a bedroom normally has, but no bed, where the hell was I supposed to sleep?

"I've already ordered you a bed, it'll be here tomorrow. You'll have to sleep downstairs tonight." Edward called from his room down the hall. Sometimes I wish I were like Bella, so that he couldn't see everything I'm thinking, so that he couldn't comment on my thoughts.

I unpacked slowly, purposely taking time so I wouldn't have to go downstairs. Another good thing about this room was it had an en suit; before I started unpacking, I had a shower, to warm myself up, the water burned my freezing skin, but I was happy that I wouldn't be shaking anymore, or that my fingers wouldn't be numb, although I knew I would have to get used to that feeling.

After a few days, it felt like a normal home. Edward started being social again, but not as social as he used to be. Not that I could blame him, he missed Bella, and our family, like I did, and I know I could have been more understanding, but I was feeling quite agitated more than anything.

Edward had signed the two of us up for a school a few miles away; apparently, it was the best school in London that wasn't a private school. This would be the first time I've ever been to a school before; at home, I didn't bother going, instead I would watch TV and horror movies with Jake, but since there wasn't anybody to talk to, and I didn't like being in the house by myself, I agreed to go to school.

I spent most of my time in my room, either reading, sleeping or playing computer games on my laptop. There wasn't much to do, although I do go out a lot, mainly to hunt, but sometimes Edward and I go to the West End to go shopping in the expensive shops or to see a show, I knew why Edward kept doing these things, it was to take his mind off his problems and keep him busy.

The day had finally come to go to school, I had to wake very early to be ready to go at the right time, and that was with Edward speeding.

My first day went pretty well, I made friends within the first two lessons, a boy named Jesse, who, like me, was a long way from home, he'd came for Ohio to live with his aunt and uncle after his parents divorced, another boy named Robert, he was quiet but friendly, he had a strong English accent, then a girl, named Quinn, who had bright blonde hair and bright green eyes, she was talkative, and after about five minutes talking to her, I could tell she was quite full of herself, but like Robert, she was friendly.

At lunch I sat with Edward, who was now classed as my twin brother, a lot of people stared at us, since we were new, and probably because Edward looked weird.

"What have your lessons been like so far?" Edward asked, during lunch.

"Up to now, the day has been good, I've made three friends, and my lessons have been decent, Art has definitely been my favorite, I didn't really like Chemistry." I responded, while taking the label off my juice bottle. "What about you?"

"Well, the lessons are pretty basic after you've learned them over and over." Edward replied, staring out the window above my head at the pelting rain. Then his eyes suddenly darted to the corner of the cafeteria.

"Are those your new friends?" Edward asked, gesturing toward the table next to the door, where Robert, Jesse and Quinn sat with three other people.

"Yes. Why?" I asked, quickly looking away when a red haired girl from the table looked over at me.

"No reason." Edward seemed very amused, and I could see he was trying very hard not to smile. I decided to let it go; knowing that whatever it was would annoy me.

The rest of the lessons seemed to fly by, most of them I sat next to Jesse, he spoke to me all through the lessons we had together. We got told off quite a lot, not a very good impression for my first day. I was shocked when the final bell rang indicating the school day was over, I was surprised that I actually like school.

I walked with Jesse and Robert to the car park, Quinn had gone to an afterschool dance class.

"So, how did you find your first day?" Robert asked politely, lowering his head to the downpour of rain as we walked out the school doors.

"Good. Better than I thought it would." I replied, hastily pulling my hood up.

"Where do you live?" Jesse asked suddenly.

"Erm, about forty-five minutes away, in the massive woods, if you know where I mean." I responded, instantly hoping I wouldn't get in trouble with Edward for revealing that information.

"I think I know where you mean, the woods near the airport?" Jesse pressed.

"Yes, right in the middle of the woods."

"Isn't it weird living in the woods?" Jesse continued with his questions.

"Not really, my old house was sort of in the woods, too. I like the woods. I like nature." I replied.

To the left of me I heard a small annoyed sign from Robert, I looked toward him; he looked tired and irritated.

"Are you okay, Robert?" I asked. My question seemed to pull him from some thought.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He smiled slightly, but it was easy to see; the smile took a lot of effort to display.

Finally, I saw the black BMW. I quickly said goodbye to my new friends and almost ran to the car. It was nice and warm inside, Edward was already sitting in the driver's seat.

"You took your time." He said.

"I was talking to my friends." I responded.

He sighed and rapidly reversed the car, and sped out of the car park.

Today, I didn't have any homework, unlike Edward, who had homework from all but one of his lessons.

I got bored quite fast around the house. Especially since it was raining, it meant I couldn't go hunting. Well, I could but I didn't want to be freezing all the while.

I sat watching the TV, a wedding show, where the groom plans everything without the bride knowing, it was quite good. But I doubt if I get married I would let my fiancé plan my wedding, I wouldn't have a choice anyways, Alice would kill me if I let anyone else try to plan the wedding.

When the show was finished, I looked for something else to watch, I flipped through the channels, not finding anything that caught my interest. I sighed and turned to TV off. I slowly walked to my room and started reading Romeo and Juliet.

I got fed up of that instantly. I put the book away on the bookcase, and threw myself onto the new king-sized bed, it was quite low to the floor, but I loved it. It was nice and comfy with a memory foam mattress.

It was starting to get dark now. I stared out of the large window at the dark sky, it had stopped raining. It was a full moon; it was bright, casting white light into my room. I could feel myself falling sleep, even though I was very hungry, I let myself slip into unconsciousness.

When I woke up the sky outside was a dark gray color. It was five in the morning. As soon as I got out of bed, my stomach growled loudly. I gradually made my way down to the kitchen.

Edward must have been hunting, as he wasn't downstairs. I quickly made myself pancakes with chocolate chips in as soon as I got into the kitchen. I burned my mouth as I didn't let the pancakes cool down.

"You're getting better at cooking," Edward noted, I jumped in my seat as I hadn't heard him come in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I've been watching Food Network, a lot." I said, finishing the last bite.

Edward laughed for the first time in ages, it felt like he was starting to go back to normal, but that was highly unlikely.

"What do you mean by normal?" Edward asked, hearing my thoughts.

"You must know how much you've changed." I replied slowly.

Edward sighed and sat down opposite me at the dinner table.

"I don't want to be this way, I can't help it. Bella . . ." he trailed off, looking down at the table, sadness filled his tawny eyes. I hated seeing him like this; I hated seeing anybody like this.

"Dad, everything's going to be okay, Mom is going to be okay, and we're going to be okay." I tried to reassure him, but it was evident that I didn't believe my own words.

"I know you'll probably understand what I'm going through. You've lost Jacob." Edward's voice was low; he still didn't look up from the table. I felt a stab of pain, when he said Jacob's name.

I nodded, looking at my plate. It hurt me to think of Jacob, I knew he would be in more pain than me; I just wanted to talk to him, to hear his husky voice.

"I want to go home." My voice sounded wrong, it sounded toneless; it had lost the bell-like ring to it.

"I do, too," Edward sighed again. "I don't know how long I can endure it for."

It was silent for a few minutes. Then there was the sound of Edward's chair scrapping across the floor. He quickly grabbed the plate from in front of me and rinsed it.

"Do you think I could call Jake?" It took a lot of effort to say his name.

Edward kept his back to me and didn't answer. I stared at him, realizing I wouldn't be getting an answer; I stood up, shoved my chair in with unnecessary force, and went straight to my room to get changed out of my pajamas.

I took my time choosing what I was going to wear, in the end I settled for a blue high-necked jumper and black skinny-jeans, Alice had taken me shopping a week before we left, and bought me a whole new wardrobe for the English weather.

When I was dressed I looked at the clock, it was six now, I still had forty-five minutes. I groaned and laid down on my bed, I quickly searched my bedside table draw to find my MP3 player. I put the earphones in and blasted my music, it heard my ears at first, but I got used to it.

"Renesmee, come on, we need to go," Edward said as he shook my shoulder. I must have fallen asleep. I groaned to tell him I was awake. "Hurry up, or we'll be late." Edward's voice was over by the door and then I heard the door close.

I hastily ran down to Edward's BMW, and before I even closed the car door, Edward was already starting to speed down the road.

Once again, the first few lessons flew by, it was lunch that dragged. Sitting with Edward was another silent event, he only asked a couple of questions, which never needed a long answer. I wished I'd sat with Jesse, Robert and Quinn that way I would have some kind of conversation.

"Have you heard about that new vampire movie, Blood Snap?" Jesse asked; we were in Music now.

"I think so, is that the one with the guy from Clash?" I responded; writing down what the teacher had put on the board.

"Yeah, I think it looks really good. I'm going to see it this Friday; do you want to go with me? As a friend I mean, not as a date or anything." Jesse's voice turned nervous halfway through his question.

"Erm sure, why not? I don't have anything else to do, I'm sick of sitting round the house watching TV." I replied, shocked that I would be invited somewhere by someone who has only known me for two days.

"Great! Do you know where the Shaftesbury Theater is?"

"Yeah, I went to see a show there about a week ago with Edward." I said, noticing the huge smile on Jesse's face.

"The movie starts at eight-thirty, so if we meet then, or we could get something to eat beforehand." Jesse rambled on. But then the teacher called on him for an answer and after that Jesse was trying to catch up with the lesson.

I felt relieved when it was time to go home, I felt so tired, but I couldn't leave as fast as I wanted to, Quinn had caught me after French.

"We should definitely go shopping together, I mean, you really know how to dress and I think I could use someone like you to help me pick out nice clothes." Quinn said her voice was excited.

"Sure, that sounds fun." I muttered, only half listening to what she was saying, I was trying to quicken my pace without her noticing. Why did Edward have to park the car so far away from the school doors?

"So, have you seen any boys that you like yet?" Quinn suddenly asked, taking me by surprise.

"No, none of the boys are my type." I replied quickly, wanting to get past the whole boy subject.

"Really? What is your type?" She pressed.

"Well, I don't really know, but I guess if somebody is my type, I'll know." My words even confused me, so I wasn't that surprised by her response.

"Yeah, I guess." Quinn said slowly, but then she smiled. "I hear that you're going on a date with Jesse."

I hastily spun around, shocked.

"What! No! It's just two friends going to see a movie, nothing more!" I almost screamed.

Quinn laughed a high-pitched laugh. "Hey, don't look at it as a bad thing; I know loads of girls will kill to go on a date with someone like Jesse, since he is one of the most handsome boys in school, along with your brother. What? It's true," Quinn added the last bit when she saw the look on my face. "Speak of the devil."

I looked up and Edward was leaning against the black BMW.

"See you tomorrow, Ren." Quinn said, waving slightly, I nodded.

I hastily got into the passenger side of the car.

"You've got a date?" Edward asked as he slid into the car.

I glared at him.

"If you had been listening to what I said to Quinn, you'd know it's not a date." I replied coldly, this seemed to entertain Edward.

"I wasn't listening to you and Quinn. I had English last with Jesse, and that was the only thing on his mind." Edward said, starting the car.

"You're going the wrong way." I told Edward, he'd turned right instead of left.

"I know, we need to buy a new car, this car needs to go back soon, since it is only a rental," Edward explained. "What kind of car would you like?"

"It's not up to me; it's going to be your car." I muttered.

"I'll be getting a car for me and a car for you." Edward replied.

"What?" I asked quickly, shocked because Edward said I wasn't allowed a car until we'd moved with the whole family, which I never really understood.

"I doubt you would want me driving you to your date on Friday," Edward smiled.

I stared at him and growled, to which he laughed at.

"So, what kind of car would you like?" He asked again.

"Maybe a Mercedes?" I said, unsure.

"Okay, I think I might get another Volvo. I like Volvos, they're like tanks." Edward went on.

It took us about an hour to pick new cars, I picked a cobalt blue Mercedes, it was the first car I saw, but Edward said I should still have a look around. Edward picked a black Volvo, my car was much better, however it was more expensive.

I absolutely adored my new car; it had a good radio, and a big trunk to put all my shopping in. I raced Edward up the wavy road to the house; I won, mainly because my car was faster. It was the first bit of fun I'd had in ages.

About twenty minutes after I walked into the house, the phone started ringing, I knew it could only be three people, Jesse, Robert or Quinn, I doubt Edward would have given our number to anyone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Ren, I was wondering if you would want to come shopping with me and a friend, her name is Brittney, she's really nice." Quinn's voice was a shock; I was ashamed to expect Jesse to be calling.

"I don't know, I'll ask Da –Edward if I can, one minute." I put the phone on hold and walked down the hallway. I knocked lightly on Edward's study door, and walked in. He usually came in here to have some alone time, he was reading a book.

"Quinn called to see if I wanted to go shopping with her. Can I go?" I tried not to sound desperate, but I really wanted to get out of the house.

"Sure but take you mobile, I don't want you getting into any trouble. Be back by ten." Edward said, not looking up from his book.

"Thank you Daddy." I smiled then walked back into the living room.

"I'm back. Edward said I could go out. Where should I meet you?"

I sped toward London, eager to talk to someone normal, but also nervous about meeting someone new, Quinn said she was nice, so I shouldn't worry.

I parked my car in the car park, paying for a three-hour pass for a space. The shop I was meeting Quinn at was only across the road from the car park. Quinn was already there, with another blonde girl, but her brown roots were coming through, I recognized this girl from the table Quinn sat at.

"Hey, Ren!" Quinn greeted me, waving frantically. "Ren, this is Brittney, Brittney, this is Ren." Quinn introduced me to the girl. We smiled at each other shyly.

"So I was thinking, we could get something to eat and then go clothes shopping," Quinn's voice was excited once again.

We went along with Quinn's plan and arrived at an Italian restaurant called Salѐ Pepѐ.

There was a large queue to wait in to be seated, but it didn't take too long, the queue was mainly full of big groups of people. Quinn, Brittney and I were seated in a small booth at the far side of the restaurant.

"I'm just going to the toilets, if the waiter comes, I'll just have the potato skins with mayonnaise and beef lasagna." Quinn said, standing up and waiting for Brittney to move, as Brittney was sitting at the end Quinn's bench.

"So, how do you like England?" Brittney asked, her voice was soft and friendly, she spoke quite slowly. I was beginning to get used to the British accent.

"I really like being here, although I would like it if I saw the sun once in a while." I replied, to which Brittney laughed at.

"Quinn tells me that you're going on a date with my brother." Brittney said, making me stare, wide-eyed, at her. Brittney laughed again.

"You're Jesse's sister?" I was astounded.

"Sadly, yes. I'm his twin, obviously not identical, but yeah, I'm oldest, by like one minute," Brittney explained, playing with her long hair. I was still too stunned to speak. "That's the main reason I think Quinn asked us both out. Get to know the family and all that." Brittney smiled widely at me. I was about to tell her it wasn't a date but then Quinn rejoined us.

"The waiter hasn't been yet, has he?" She asked, sitting back in the corner of the booth.

I shook my head.

"Have you told her?" Quinn asked, turning to Brittney.

"Yeah, I think I might have made her a mute." Brittney joked.

It was a very amusing meal; we started commenting on the people in the restaurant, and telling jokes, but then we got around to talking about boys, my least favorite subject.

"So, how many boyfriends have you had?" Quinn asked me.

"I haven't had one before," I answered slowly, both of the girls started at me dumbfound.

"Seriously?" Brittney pushed. I nodded.

"Have you even met a boy before coming here?" Quinn continued questioning.

"Of course I have." I responded, wanting to talk about something else, anything else, I would much rather tell them that I was a cross between a vampire and human.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" Brittney took her turn of asking something.

"N-no." I stammered slightly, thinking instantly of Jacob.

"Yes you have. Come on tell," Quinn pressed. "We won't stop bugging you until you tell." She threatened playfully.

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, his name was Jacob, he was a family friend." It was a hard thing to say his name out loud.

"How old was he?" Quinn asked, leaning across the table toward me.

"Nineteen." I didn't know why I said that. Both of the girls exchanged excited glances.

"Did he know about how you felt about him?" Brittney asked.

"Yes, he knew my feelings _very _well." I never kept anything from Jake, even the embarrassing stuff.

"Do you miss him?" Brittney continued.

"Yes, more than I miss my family." I admitted. I felt like I was going to start crying.

"Ahhhhhh." Quinn and Brittney said in harmony, like they were watching a romantic movie.

I was happy when we were ready to leave the restaurant, hopefully they would stop asking me about Jacob.

We went to a few clothes shops, but we didn't buy anything, just looked. Quinn and Brittney started asking me about movies I'd seen, books I'd read, holiday's I'd been on. They didn't stop shooting questions at me until we had to part to get our cars.

I almost sprinted to the Mercedes; it surprised me that I wanted to go home, so I wouldn't have to answer questions and I could have some peace and quiet.

When I got home it was only half nine, Edward must've been hunting again because once again he wasn't in the house. I went straight to my room and laid down on my bed, I could hear the wind whipping against my window.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard the phone ringing downstairs, I groaned, crawled off my bed and made my way gradually down the stairs.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Hey. So what did you think of Brittney?" Quinn's voice was happy.

"Yeah she's nice. Do you know how she is Jesse's sister, how come she has an English accent and Jesse doesn't?" I asked, only just remembering.

"Well, it's complicated. Brittney's and Jesse's parents sent Brittney to live with her aunt Lorna and uncle Jason, because they thought it was too hard to look after two babies, also Jason and Lorna can't have kids because she is infertile. Brittney absolutely hates her parents for that." Quinn explained.

"That's horrible, I mean if I ever had kids I would never do something like that, I don't even think I could." I said; I instantly felt sorry for Brittney.

"Yeah, but don't tell her I told you, she hardly tells anyone. I only found out because of Jesse." Quinn almost pleaded me.

"Don't worry I won't," I heard the front door open and close, "Look Quinn, I have to go. But I had a really great time today; we should do it again sometime."

"Oh, okay. Yeah I know today was great. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye." Quinn then hung up.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked walking into the living room.

"Huh? Yeah. It was brilliant, we went to a really nice Italian restaurant and then we just looked around a few clothes shops." I responded, putting the phone back in its holder.

Edward left it there and walked toward his study.

The week passed so fast, not that I wanted it to, I was dreading Friday, I was thinking about telling Jesse I couldn't make it because I had to go to the hospital or something like that, but I knew that would be unfair on Jesse, so at school I told Jesse I was still going to see the movie, he seemed overwhelmed.

When I finally arrived at the cinema Jesse was waiting, a huge smile crossed his face when he saw me getting out of my car.

"Hi, I thought you weren't going to turn up." Jesse said, walking toward me.

"I said I was coming, didn't I?" I replied. Jesse nodded looking a little embarrassed.

"We better get going; the movie will be starting soon." Jesse announced, gesturing toward the cinema.

We walked into the cinema's lobby and I could instantly smell the strong scent of popcorn, it made me feel hungry. Jesse and I joined the ticket queue, surprisingly it wasn't that long, so we didn't have to wait that long, only about ten minutes.

"I haven't been to see a movie in absolutely ages." Jesse said as we walked into the showing room.

"Yeah, I only ever get to see live shows instead of watching a movie." I responded. We sat three rows from the back. This room was quite empty; it seems not very many people are interested in this movie.

"So, do you like horror movies?" Jesse asked me while the commercials were playing before the movie started.

"I _love _horror movies! My uncle always made me watch them with him, after a while I started to enjoy them, I like the classics more, I think most of the remakes are terrible." I said trying to get comfortable in my seat, something I really hated about cinemas, the seats there we always lumpy and hard.

The lights dimmed then, and the movie started. Its opening titles were very confusing, lots of flashings of lightening, lots of screaming, the thing that annoyed me was that it was in black and white, even though I like old movies, I don't like watching things without color.

It was only until halfway through the movie that I started getting into it. I realized that the movie isn't even scary; it was funny to see how some people thought about vampires, being turned to dust because of the sun, having fangs, living in old creepy castles, sleeping in coffins. I laughed a few times when the main vampire said or did something stereotypical; Jesse looked at me a few times with a questioning look.

When the movie finished it left me irritated, I hate things that ended with a cliffhanger, I bet there isn't even going to be a sequel; if there was I still wouldn't see it. But apart from the ending, the movie was pretty good, but not scary enough for my liking.

"Are you hungry?" Jesse asked as we walked back into the lobby.

"A bit, yeah." I replied, binning my ticket.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat, then?" Jesse sounded hopeful.

"I don't see why not." I told him, as we walked out of the cinema together.

We arrived at a McDonalds, my favorite fast food place.

I got a cheeseburger and a Coke; Jesse got a double hamburger and a strawberry milkshake. We sat at a bench next to the window, it was dark outside now, I checked my watch, and it was five past ten; Edward shouldn't be too miffed since it's not a school night.

"What did you think of the movie?" Jesse asked, breaking the silence.

"It was better than I thought it would be." I replied before drinking some of the Coke.

"I was a little disappointed though, it wasn't that scary." Jesse muttered, passing his cup between his hands.

"I know, it was funnier than it was scary." I agreed. Jesse laughed slightly.

"You think seeing a person getting killed is funny?" he said amused and intrigued.

"Well, it was funny how they killed people in the movie, it would have been better if it was gorier." I explained, not wanting to sound mentally deranged.

My phone started buzzing in my jacket pocket, I looked at my phone and it was Edward asking what time I would be home. I said I'd be back about eleven, not actually sure what time I would be back.

"Brittney said she had a good time the other day with you and Quinn," Jesse said, obviously wanting my attention again.

"Yeah, I almost died of shock when she told me you were her brother."

"I totally forgot to tell you, sorry. But I know it's hard to believe that I and Brittney are related; as you can see, I'm the looks in the family, and the brains, I'm not being mean, but Brittney isn't the brightest spark, she's very easily confused," Jesse grinned at me. "I can tell that you're the looks in the family," Jesse confessed, going red slightly.

I smiled, flattered, of course I'm used of being complemented, by Jacob and my family, but this was a first, he's very brave.

"Looks run in my family, I'm not trying to sound like a snob though." I said, laughing a little.

"I was wondering if, you know, you can always say no, but I was wondering if you would want to go out with me, like become my, er, girlfriend." Jesse stuttered through his question, keeping his head down.

I was astounded, we'd only known each other for a week, and he was asking me to become his girlfriend, I did like Jesse, but this was moving quite fast. But something I could never do was say no to my friends; I hated hurting people's feelings. Jesse was so nice and I couldn't see the harm, I mean it was just a high-school romance thing. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Why not?" I replied, his head snapped up, he looked surprised, as if he was expecting me to say no.

"What, really?" he asked.

I nodded, and once again, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Great. Hey, there's a party next weekend, and I was wondering if you would want to come with me," Jesse seemed to gain more confidence now. "It's not a big thing, just a house party, Quinn, Robert and Brittney will be there, and some other people from school, they're all really friendly."

"I'd love too." I said softly. We smiled at each other for a second.

"Are you finished?" he asked. I nodded and we both stood up.

It was freezing when we walked out of McDonalds, colder than before. I quickly fastened up my jacket and wrapped my arms around myself. Jesse laughed at me.

"It takes a while to get used to." Jesse said,

"I thought where I used to live was cold, but this, this is unbelievable." I murmured, Jesse laughed again, and then he started to play with his curly mousy brown hair.

"Why don't you sit with us at school at lunch time?" Jesse asked, while we walked back up the street to collect our cars.

"If I did Edward would be sitting all alone," I muttered.

"That's sweet; my sister wouldn't care if I sat alone. We don't really get along . . ." Jesse trailed off slowly.

I was a little sad to be at my Mercedes, I wanted to talk to Jesse a little more.

"I had a really good time with you today, Ren." Jesse said, he seemed like he didn't want to go either.

"Yeah, me too," I smiled at him, then he awkwardly hugged me, when he pulled away he was going red again.

"I'll see you on Monday, then." Jesse muttered, then turned and walked toward across the road.

I sighed and slid into my car; as soon as I was in I quickly turned the heater on to warm myself up. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and it was twenty past ten, I said I would be home in ten minutes; I sighed again and then sped home.

When I walked into the house, Edward could tell something had happened, because as soon as he saw me he asked what had happened. I didn't really want to tell him I already had a boyfriend, but he would find out as soon as he got to school on Monday. Edward wasn't even that surprised when I told him about going out with Jesse.

"Jesse also invited me to a party next weekend. Can I go?" I always asked permission before I went out.

"Who will be going?" Edward asked.

"Er, Jesse said Quinn, Robert, Brittney and himself will be going. And some other people I don't know." I hoped the last bit wouldn't be a bad thing. Edward considered it for a second.

"Sure." Edward replied.

"Well, I'm tired. See you in the morning." I said making my way up the stairs at a snail's pace. I changed into my pajamas at the same pace, and then climbed into bed, curling into a ball underneath the quilt, wanting to warm up; it was cold in the house.

I woke up feeling well rested, I looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was twenty six minutes past one in the afternoon; I was shocked; I'd never slept in this late. I looked out the window; the ground was covered in frost, I dressed in a thick red cotton top and a pair of light blue jeans.

I walked down into the kitchen to get something to eat, I made myself some mac and cheese, once again I burnt my mouth because the food was still piping hot, I was very impatient when it came to food, I love eating, if my body could change I would probably be overly obese with how much I eat and how much junk most of the food is, like chocolate and Doritos.

For once I hated weekends, I had absolutely nothing to do on weekends, I'd had enough of TV and I didn't want to reread any of the books upstairs. I went hunting for about two hours, not because I was thirsty; just to kill some time. I was expecting to see Edward since he wasn't in the house, but I didn't see him.

When I came back from hunting I was happy to hear the phone ring, I wanted to talk to one of my friends, mainly Robert, I'm sure there was something wrong because he didn't seem himself the last three days of school.

"Hi Ren, have you got any plans for today?" It was Jesse.

"Er no. Why?" I asked.

"I'm having a small sort of party at my house, my aunt and uncle is going on an anniversary holiday thing. So do you want to come over?"

"That sounds like fun. Yeah I'll come over." I was getting excited.

"Well, Quinn and Robert will be there. Oh, you don't know where I live. I know, if you go to the cinema we went to last night, I'll come and pick you up."

"Okay, what time?" I asked, wanting to go as soon as possible.

"My aunt and uncle leave at five, and then I need to get some things for the party, so if I meet you at about half six or something." Jesse also sounded excited.

"Alright, I'll meet you then." I said.

"I cannot wait. Bye." Jesse's voice was getting even more excited.

"Yeah, neither can I. See you then." I replied and hung up.

I went straight upstairs and hunted for something to wear, it took me about an hour and a half, in the end I settled for a black knitted dress, with a thick white belt, I knew it would be cold outside so I put some white leggings on underneath, but that wasn't the hardest part, the hardest part was to find a pair of shoes to go with my outfit, I knew stilettos would be a bit too flashy for a little house party so instead I put on some plain black sandals. I looked at my hair, I never really bothered with my hair; it was always Alice who would make a fuss of it. I brushed quickly through it and left it down. I checked the clock on the bedside table again, it was only five; I still had about an hour to spare, so I went back downstairs.

Edward was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Going out again?" Edward asked me, once he saw I was dressed up.

"Jesse invited me to another party for today," I told him. "I would have asked you but I didn't know where you were."

"No, it's fine. You're old enough to go to parties, have fun." Edward said turning back to the TV.

I went back into the kitchen, grabbing a can of Coke out of the fridge, I drank half of the can in one go; making a shiver run down my spine. I finished the other half in one go again and once again I shivered.

"Make sure you take your phone." I heard Edward call from the living room. I groaned and quickly went back up into my bedroom to retrieve my mobile.

"Right, I've got my phone, anything else you want me to take?" I asked sarcastically.

"Pepper spray, stun gun?" Edward replied; I glared at him and then he grinned. "I'm kidding."

"You better be." I threatened. Edward just chuckled.

I tried to make it not look like I was eager to leave, but I couldn't help rushing to my car. I had half an hour, if I left now I would still have to wait, so I decided to drive slowly, listen to the radio or something.

When I parked the car, I noticed Jesse was already there, leaning against a red Toyota, he smiled his big smile when he saw me. I quickly, but gracefully, got out of my car and locked it.

"Hey, you looked really nice." Jesse said, taking in my appearance, I felt myself blush, something I inherited off my mother.

"Thanks, nice car." I replied.

"Yeah, it's my baby; I got it for my birthday," He said, and then he laughed. "Are you ready to go then?"

"Sure, let's go." I said enthusiastically, smiling back at him.

Jesse opened the passenger door for me, very gentlemanly, and then he walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat.

"What kind of music do you like?" Jesse asked, while he pulled out of the car park.

"I know it makes me sound like an oldie, but I really like classical music, and some pop music." I confessed. I only liked classical music because I'd heard loads of it from Edward. Jesse laughed loudly at my taste in music.

"Do you play any instruments?" Oh no, not another questionnaire.

"Yes, I play the piano, the guitar, the cello, the violin and the drums. My brother kinds of tutors me, he can play a load more instruments than me." I replied.

"Where are your parents? If you don't mind me asking, I don't want to be intrusive." Jesse rushed the last bit out.

"They work abroad. We have to move about a lot to suit where their new office is." I recited the lie that Edward told me to tell, it didn't sound convincing to me.

"Oh. Do you miss them?" Jesse asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Of course I do, they don't call because they're so busy. So I don't know whether or not they are okay." I felt a stab of sadness and worry. Could the Volturi have hurt someone in my family already? Edward wouldn't know.

"So, here we are." Jesse pulled me from my thoughts. I looked out the windshield; the house was quite big and didn't have any neighbors. It had a large front garden and a front double door. It was a nice house, obviously it wasn't as big as I was used to, but it was nice for a family home.

I got out of the car at the same time at Jesse. I followed him to the big front door. He swung the door open.

"Ladies first." Jesse said, gesturing for me to walk in. I smiled gently at him and walked through the door. Inside was very neat and tidy; the walls were painted a mint green with a mirror on the wall.

"The others will be here soon; Brittney is over at Quinn's house, helping her decide what to wear," Jesse said, walking in after me. I turned just in time to see him roll his eyes. "My sister is so fascinated in dressing people up. On a school day, I normally have to avoid her so I don't have to be redressed by her." Jesse laughed.

"My aunt was like that, she used to always wake me up in the morning and dress me up like a doll; it was terrible." I said. I actually missed being dressed by Alice.

Jesse showed me into the living room, there was a stereo that took up one corner of the room, the room had surround-sound, the three chocolate brown sofas were pushed against the walls to make room. The thing that caught my attention was the large amount of alcohol on the table at the back of the room. I'd never drank before, I never wanted to, I didn't have a reason for doing so, I never went to parties, unless Alice had thrown them, mainly because I never went to school to met some normal people, not that I wasn't happy with the people I hung around with; six-foot something werewolves, and over-protective vampires.

"Don't you drink?" Jesse asked, following my eyes.

"What? Oh, it's just that I've never drank alcohol." I answered, worrying incase I sounded stupid. Jesse laughed.

"Do you want some?" He asked walking toward the table.

"Um, sure." I mean, one couldn't hurt.

He smiled slightly and picked up two bottles alcohol, then passed one to me. It contained a blue liquid, it smelled quite nice. I quickly drank some, it tasted sweet and like bubblegum. Once I swallowed I coughed, it burned my throat.

Jesse laughed once again, that's one thing I liked about Jesse; he was always in high spirits.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Jesse said, drinking some of his. I nodded, and drank some more, it didn't taste as bad this time.

Jesse walked over to the stereo and turned it on, it took a few seconds to read the disc, but then music started pumping out of the speakers around the room, I recognized the music; it was one of my favorite pop bands.

"You like Busted?" I asked, surprised that someone remembered this band; they split up when I was very young.

"I love them, too bad they stopped making music. I've got all their CDs. Do you like them?" Jesse seemed just as surprised as me.

"Uh huh. I always wanted to see them live, but then they split up. I can't believe I'm saying it, but I cried when they did. I always had a bit of a crush on Charlie Simpson, the lead singer." I admitted. Jesse started laughing again.

"Lucky boy." Jesse murmured, stepping closer to me. I looked up at him; he was a little taller than me; his light blue eyes were brighter than usual.

He was gazing at me with a look I recognized, the look Jacob sometimes looked at me with.

My heart started beating faster than normal when Jesse put one of his arms around my waist, it shocked me a little that he was being this forward with me.

"You're really beautiful; you do know that, don't you?" Jesse said in a gentle tone, pulling me into his chest.

At first I felt a little uncomfortable, but for some reason I started to feel safe with Jesse, like I did with Jake. I rested my head against his chest; I could hear his heart pounding, it was almost beating as fast as my heart normal did.

Jesse started swaying us with the music, one of the few slow songs that Busted sang. One that I once cried at. He started humming along with the song. When I breathed in I could smell Jesse's scent, it was sweet like syrup, but I could mainly smell his cologne, also there was alcohol tinged in the scent.

Suddenly Jesse stopped swaying and humming, and stood very still, I pulled back to look at his expression, he was staring at me, still with the look I was used to, then, without warning he pressed his lips to mine, I almost dropped the bottle out of my hand with shock, it took me a second to realize what was happening.

I wrapped my empty hand around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Not dating, huh?" Quinn's voice made us quickly break apart. She, Brittney and Robert were standing in the doorway, the girls looked happy, whereas Robert looked deeply annoyed.

"That's none of your business." Jesse snapped, tightening his hold around my waist.

"No, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. The two of you make a good couple." Quinn said as she made her way over to the table to grab drinks for the three of them.

"Have you told her about the party next Saturday?" Brittney asked, taking the drink off Quinn.

"Yes, Renesmee says she'll come." Jesse replied finishing off his bottle. I still had half of mine left, I drank some more.

"Great! We'll go shopping before so we can all buy a new outfit for the party!" Quinn almost squealed.

"Consume!" Brittney ordered her brother. The five of us were sitting around the round dinner table in the kitchen playing a drinking game, it was like a word association game, but we weren't allowed to say a word with the letter S in and we weren't allowed to repeat a word. It was a good laugh.

I was starting to feel very dizzy, I'd drank six bottles so far; I found things funny that I wouldn't normally and I couldn't speak properly. But it was fun.

"Right final word. Halloween." Quinn announced.

"Pumpkin." Robert said quickly.

"Trick." Brittney called.

"Treat." Jesse muttered.

"Ghosts. Crap." I moaned; my answer just slipped out. I had to down half of my bottle as a punishment.

"Enough of that, I wanna go dance." Brittney said, standing up and wobbly making her way back toward the living room, Quinn and Robert followed her. I was about to join them but Jesse grabbed my wrist.

I spun around to face him, when I did; Jesse once again crushed his lips to mine, this time with more power.

This time I didn't waste time, I kissed him back and wrapped both of my arms around his neck. His lips parted mine, and he forced his tongue into my mouth, it shocked me a little, but I didn't actually care. His breath tasted totally of alcohol; I bet mine did too.

We kissed like this for what seemed like a long time, it would have went on longer if Brittney hadn't shouted of us from the living room. Jesse pulled away with a groan, and then smiled at me. When we walked back into the living room Quinn and Brittney were dancing madly in the middle of the room together, Robert was sitting in the chair in the corner, watching me and Jesse, drinking slowly; it looked like he was going to pass out soon.

Jesse dragged me toward one of the sofas against the wall, sat down, and then pulled me into his lap. I felt really tired all of a sudden, the music was becoming hard to hear, and my head was swimming.

I rested my head against Jesse shoulder and I closed my eyes. I heard Jesse chuckle a few seconds later and push me away so he could see my face.

"For never drinking before, you're very good at handling it." Jesse said smiling; his words were a little slurred. I laughed.

"I'm good at a lot of things." I replied and I laughed a little more.

"That doesn't surprise me." Jesse murmured, his lips skimming along my jaw. My heart hadn't stopped beating erratically since he first kissed me. I was sure my heart would just give up all together soon.

"You look totally bushed." Jesse muttered.

"I feel it." Was all I could say. He laughed again.

"Come on, then." Jesse said, I stood up to let him stand up, he started pulling me out of the living room and toward the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Brittney called from the living room.

Jesse didn't answer his sister, but continued pulling me up the stairs, I started getting a bad feeling about this; I was way too drunk to do anything about it though. Jesse stopped at a door at the end of hallway at the top of the stairs and opened the door, inside was an untidy bedroom, clothes all over the floor, unmade bed, a complete opposite to my room, where I wanted to be right now.

Jesse towed me toward his bed, and then he sat down on the edge of it. The bad feeling started to grow bigger and bigger. He sat me down next to him.

"You have beautiful eyes." Jesse commented, staring into my eyes.

I smiled at him. I was too tired and too drunk to reply. He stroked my cheek and pressed his lips to mine, softly this time and quickly.

"You're way too drunk to drive," He said, pulling away from me. "Maybe you should stay here."

I was about to say I could easily phone Edward to come and pick me up, but I didn't want him to see me like this. But I couldn't say that anyway; Jesse pushed me down so I was lying down. Then he kicked his bedroom door shut. The room was turned to darkness, only the light of the moon outside the window lit up the room, but not much.

Jesse lay down next to me. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages, before Jesse drew a deep breath.

"I don't deserve someone like you." He murmured, his voice low and soft.

"How's that?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"You're too beautiful, like a model." Jesse replied, running his fingers from my temple down to the top of my dress.

"Have you seen yourself?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He laughed quietly, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. It only took a few minutes for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up, it took me a few minutes to recall where I was. I rolled over in the bed, expecting to see Jesse, but he wasn't there. I slowly got up, trying not to move too quickly, I felt terrible, my head was killing me and I felt like I was going to throw up. I walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Morning, Ren." Quinn muttered, she looked how I felt, she looked ill. I sat down on the sofa.

"I'm never drinking again." I muttered back. Quinn laughed softly and quietly at that.

"I said that the first time I drank too much, but I drink almost every weekend. It's always worth it," Quinn smiled at me, groaned and then stood up. "Brit, do you have any aspirin?" Quinn called and walked through into the kitchen.

I sighed, rested my head against the arm of the sofa, and closed my eyes.

"Morning, beautiful." Jesse's voice was rough, my eyes flew open and he was standing in the doorway.

"Morning." I slowly replied while sitting up. Jesse walked over and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Jesse asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I. Feel. Horrible." I muttered. Jesse laughed. The sound soothed me a little. But then a huge worry washed over me. Edward. He'll probably kill me for staying out all night. And staying out all night at my boyfriend's house.

"I'll be right back." Jesse said, jumping up and walking toward the kitchen. Just then Robert walked out of the kitchen.

"You look terrible." Robert smiled. I was happy he was talking to me. He didn't talk to me at all last night.

"You don't look too good yourself." I retorted, but smiled back.

"Excuse me." Jesse muttered, coming back out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. He sat back down next to me.

"Here, take these, they'll help your head." Jesse order, dropping two tablets into my hand and passing me the water. I did what I was told, trying not to gag. I hated taking tablets I always had difficulty swallowing them.

"Thanks." I said, grateful I wouldn't have to put up with this headache any longer. Jesse smiled warmly at me and then kissed my forehead. I noticed Robert's expression turn to pure hatred.

"We have to do that again." Jesse said, as he pulled into the car park.

"Definitely, I had more fun than I have ever had since coming to England, last night." I replied, smiling at him, Jesse smiled back at me and then leaned across the seat to kiss me. But he pulled away too quickly.

"I'll see you on Monday." Jesse murmured. I sighed and slid out of the car, out into the cold.

I didn't even know what time it was until I got into my car, it was seven minutes to twelve. I groaned, as soon as I got into the house I was going straight to bed, well after I explain to Edward. I'll say I slept on downstairs on the sofa with Quinn and Robert. Hopefully I would still be able to go to the party next weekend.

When I walked into the house, I was surprised Edward didn't ambush me as soon as I walked through the door. But instead he was sitting in the kitchen, typing away on his laptop.

"You look awful." Was the first thing Edward said to me, when he looked up from the laptop.

"I know, I've been told." I muttered, getting a glass from the cupboard.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked, sounding shocked. Obviously I would smell of alcohol. I sighed knowing it wouldn't help lying.

"Yes, just a little bit." I admitted, filling the glass with water. Saying I'd only drank a little bit wasn't actually a lie; I'd only drank six bottles and so many shots that I lost count after the eighth one. Was that a lot to drink?

"Yes, that is a lot to drink." Edward answered my thoughts. He sounded almost angry. Brilliant.

"Please don't be angry. You said it yourself, I'm old enough to go to parties, and I'm old enough to drive. And everybody else was drinking . . ."

"Renesmee, you are supposed to be smart! You've only know those people for a week and already you're getting drunk with them!" Edward shouted, standing up in front of me.

"Well it made me happy, I had fun. It made me forget about all this shit that's happening. Just because you're depressed don't try to make me, too!" I shouted back, this was the first time I'd ever argued back at Edward. And that was the first time I'd sworn.

Edward stared at me, fuming. I stared back, not wanting to look weak. Then Edward sped out of the room, I heard the back door slam. It hurt my head.

I was about to go back to bed, but I realized that I stank of alcohol, so I ran a bath, wanting to have a nice, hot bubble bath. My bath was quite big, so it took a while to fill. I started singing to myself while waiting for it to fill. While singing I heard the phone starting to ring, another thing that hurt my head. I almost ran down the stairs to stop the blasted sound.

"Hello." I answered as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Hey beautiful." The voice made me smile.

"Hi," I replied, relaxing slightly.

"I'm glad you got home safely, that you didn't crash your car." Jesse's voice was soft and so was his laugh.

"I'm not that bad." I replied.

"No. So, what're you doing?" Jesse asked.

"I'm about to go in the bath." I said, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Can I come over?"

"Jesse!" I was shocked.

"What? Can you blame me? You're a goddess," Jesse was _very _confident when it came to talking to me. "Anyways, did I get you into trouble with your brother?"

"Yeah, he was pretty pissed, not pissed with me staying out all night, but with me drinking." I replied, slowly walking up the stairs to check on the bath. Not even half full.

"Will you still be coming to the party next weekend?" Jesse's voice was worried.

"I'll jump out of my bedroom window if I have to." I joked. Jesse laughed loudly at that.

"I wouldn't put that past you." Jesse's tone was teasing.

"Where is the party next Saturday?" I asked, he hadn't told me.

"It's at Quinn's house, I'll pick you up again, if you want." Jesse quickly added the last part.

"Sure, since I don't know where she lives." I replied, feeling the water, hissing when the water burned my hand.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked concerned.

"Yeah, I've just burned my hand, it's nothing." I responded, while running my hand under the cold-water tap.

"You can't even run your own bath! I mean seriously!" Jesse laughed once again, but then he stopped abruptly. "Can I ask you something? I mean you don't have to answer. But who is Jacob?"

"What?" Brittney or Quinn must have told Jesse about Jacob.

"Last night, you started talking in your sleep, and you said Jacob and then you said you were sorry." Jesse explained. I felt myself freeze in shock, but then shake it off.

"He's a family friend, don't worry." I tried to reassure him.

"Okay. So he's not a secret boyfriend?" Jesse still sounded unsure.

"No, Jacob is not a secret boyfriend, I promise to you." I said, and testing the water a second time but this time I did it gingerly, it was warm now; I turned off the cold-water tap, and unscrewed the bubble bath top of with my teeth and pouring it in.

"You're cute when you sleep." Jesse suddenly said.

"Am I?" I asked, a little taken aback that he would say something like that.

"Yeah, don't think I'm creepy or anything, but you're fascinating when you sleep, I couldn't help but watch you." Jesse murmured.

"How could anybody think you're a creep? Hey, I needed to talk to you about something. Robert . . ." I trailed off, hoping Jesse would understand what I was talking about.

"You noticed, huh. Well, it's sort of awkward, he really likes you, but then he found out you were going to see that movie with me; he got the wrong idea and thought we were already dating. And that sort of ruined our friendship." Jesse explained.

"I ruined you friendship." I said slowly, feeling terrible.

"No, no, babe, don't worry. It's nothing just a little blip." He said quickly.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to come between the two of you, I mean you've been friends longer than you've known me."

"To be honest, I'd rather have you than Robert any day. I'd rather cuddle with you in bed than Robert too." Jesse said light-heartedly, trying to cheer me up.

"I guess." I muttered.

"I know it's early and everything, but I really need to say it. I love you." Jesse said it with meaning, that I felt overwhelmed.

"I love you, too." I did love him, surprised that I would love anybody as much as I loved Jacob.

"I better let you have a bath then, still wish I could be there." Jesse murmured the last part.

"Behave!" I jokingly told him off.

"I'm no fun when I behave. Right, go have a bath. I'll see you tomorrow." Jesse sounded reluctant to hang up.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I muttered.

Then he hung up. I sighed, turned the hot tap off, ran downstairs to put the phone back, and then started stripping as soon as I walked into my room.

When I climbed out of the bath I was totally calmed and relaxed, I hastily changed into my pajamas, as it was too cold without being covered up, and then I jumped into bed. I felt so tired, I fell asleep almost instantly.

"Renesmee, honey." I was deeply annoyed that I had to wake up; I was having a brilliant dream about Jesse.

"What?" I asked, groggily.

"Can we talk?"

I groaned but sat up in bed; Edward was standing at the door, his face plastered with worry.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." He said, walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Don't be, I shouted back." I muttered.

"You're right, you are old enough to drink, and it's just that, to me you'll always be my little girl. And I will always be overprotective with you, to keep you from hurting yourself." Edward's voice was pained. I was too soft; I took pity on people so easily. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's okay; I'm used to being surrounded by overprotective people." I joked.

"I guess you're right, again." Edward replied hugging me closer, it had been so long since we'd done this.

"I miss this, I miss how close we used to be." Edward muttered.

"Like when you used to sing me to sleep." I smiled, remembering. Edward sighed.

"I should let you get back to sleep." Edward said, letting me go.

"Wait. Will you sing to me?" I asked, not just trying to cheer him up, but I missed it. Edward smiled, and then sat down next to me, I nestled into his side.

He started singing a lullaby I recognized. The song he always used to sing to me, my favorite. It still worked, I fell asleep quickly.

For once when I woke up it was actually sunny, that was good and bad. The good thing was that it wouldn't be cold and miserable but the bad thing is that Edward wouldn't be going to school today. This would be the first time I would drive my car to school, normally Edward drove me, as it would look stupid if we both took our cars.

I left quite early, not wanting to speed there; I took my time, singing along with the radio, I was shocked by how excited I was to see Jesse. When we left the family, I thought that leaving Jacob would be the end of me, no more love, but no, I was wrong, I'd fallen in love with someone I'd only know for a week, although it only took a few hours to love Jake after first meeting him.

When I pulled into the school parking lot, there weren't many people there; I couldn't see the red Toyota. I was early still. I stopped the car, slid out, and then locked the door. Suddenly somebody grabbed my waist.

"Hey, beautiful." Jesse whispered in my ear.

"I do have a name, you know." I replied, turning in his arms to face him.

"Yes, but beautiful suits you better, and your name is a bit of a mouthful." Jesse said smiling.

"Just call me Ren, then. Most people do." Well Brittney, Quinn and Robert did, it was better than being called Nessie, and I really didn't want to explain where that name came from.

Jesse looked over my shoulder.

"Your brother not in today?" he asked.

"No, he's not feeling too well." I answered, and Jesse nodded.

"So you'll be sitting with us at lunch. Right?" Jesse sounded hopeful.

"Of course, I don't want to look like a loner." I said. He smiled and kissed me softly, but the kiss got rougher as the time pass. Jesse pushed me against my car, the door handle digging into the small of my back.

"Do the two of you never stop?" Brittney's voice was amused. Jesse slowly pulled away, looking very annoyed.

"Come on, we'll be late for Art." Jesse said, escorting me toward the school.

I was surprised when the lunch bell rang. I walked with Jesse to the table he usually sat at.

"Ren, this is Finn Harris and Santana Jackson," Jesse introduced me to the other two people on the table I hadn't met.

Santana had bright red hair and dark green eyes; her skin was like a shade lighter than Jacob's. Finn had jet-black hair, and had shadowy brown eyes. His face looked kind.

"Will you be going to the party on Saturday?" Finn asked me, his voice was low, but matched his face.

"Yeah, Jesse invited me." I replied, eating some cucumber from my salad.

"Robert said you lived in the woods. Is that true?" Santana's voice reminded me a little of Leah's voice.

"Yes it's true, I live sort of in the middle." I explained.

"Don't tell me, your house is a cabin." Santana said.

"No, I live in a big house with three stories." I didn't want to say a mansion; it might make me sound pompous. That seemed to shut Santana up.

"You should throw a house party then." Quinn suggested.

"I would love too, but I doubt Edward would let me." I answered with a sigh.

Nobody talked for a while, and I felt a bit uncomfortable, I was glad when Brittney spoke.

"Ren, do you still want to go clothes shopping before the party on Saturday?"

"Sure, I thought it was fun last time."

"Great! So on Friday if we meet where we did last time, then we'll go to Salѐ Peppѐ and then go shopping. Okay?" Brittney sounded quite excited.

"That sounds good." Was all I replied.

I was grateful when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Jesse and I walked to Music. As we walked he kept his arm around my shoulders, a lot of people stared and I felt self-conscious.

Today we were learning about reggae music, and that's all I knew about the lesson, Jesse talked all the way through the lesson to me, not that I could hear him most of time, because the teacher kept putting different reggae songs on.

I always hated the last lesson because I don't have it with Jesse, but I am in it with Robert, the last lesson was Religious Education, I was happy though because Robert started talking to be again, but that happiness was short lived.

"So, you and Jesse are happy . . . together?" Robert asked when the teacher was writing something on the board.

"Yes, so far. Why?" I remembered what Jesse told me last night about Robert.

"No reason, just want to know my friend is happy." Robert said the word friend through gritted teeth, for some reason.

I started trying to concentrate on the lesson, but Robert began to talk again.

"You seemed pretty drunk on Saturday." He muttered to me.

"That's because I was." I retorted, not sure where he was going with this.

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing, I mean I was drunk too, but it's just I don't want Jesse taking advantage of you." Robert said.

"What?" I asked, way too loudly.

"Do you have something to say, Miss. Cullen?" Mr. Walton asked, he seemed annoyed that I had disrupted his lesson, all the faces in the class were staring at me.

"No sir. Sorry sir." I replied quickly, he frowned disapprovingly and then started talking again.

For the rest of the lesson I ignored Robert completely.

I was over the moon to see Jesse waiting for me outside of the classroom, he pulled me into a tight hug; he was nice and warm. I heard Robert groan behind me.

"Have you got a problem, Rob?" Jesse asked, he sounded tetchy. Robert didn't reply. "Has he said anything to you?" Jesse questioned, pulled away from me.

"Yes, he was trying to wind me up, I think." I replied.

"What did he say?"

"He said I shouldn't drink too much . . . because he didn't want you taking advantage of me." I instantly regretted telling him this. Jesse's face changed to anger.

"Renesmee, I would never do that to you."

"I know, I didn't believe Robert, I know you wouldn't." I whispered. Jesse stared into my eyes; I could see the anger fading from him.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Jesse suddenly asked.

"Only my Art homework tonight." I replied.

"Do you want to go out for dinner, tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to." I smiled; I'm surprised I was being invited out so much by my new friends.

"Well if we meet up about six or something. I know this really nice restaurant my family went to for Brittney's birthday. Talking of Brittney, we'd better get going; she drove me to school today." Jesse said as he starting walking toward the exit, towing me along by my hand.

"You're always going out." Edward muttered when I told him I was going out for dinner with Jesse.

"It's better than sitting around feeling depressed." I replied.

"When am I going to meet Jesse?" Edward suddenly asked. I dropped the can of Coke that I'd just gotten out of the fridge, horrified with what he just said.

"Never. Anyways you've already met Jesse; you have English with him every day!"

"Yes, but I never talk to him and I don't know him properly. Apart from the things in his head." Edward said, picking up the Coke can from the floor for me.

"No, if you want to get to know Jesse, talk to him in school. I'm not bringing him home." I'd much rather face the Volturi alone.

"Is that how ashamed of Jesse you are?" Edward said, smiling slightly.

"Why would I be ashamed of Jesse?" I asked. "Actually, I'm wasting time, I'm going to change. To sum this situation up, you are not meeting Jesse, okay?" I didn't wait for an answer, and briskly walked out of the kitchen and up to my room.

It was quite warm outside, but not as hot as I would like it. I changed into a white skirt with black spots and a plain white T-shirt, and then it was the whole shoe situation, I ended up wearing white sandals with a wedge, making me slightly taller. I would probably be the same height as Jesse.

I was running late when I checked the clock. I almost ran down the stairs, with a quick bye to Edward; then I was out of the door and jogging toward the car.

I sped toward the main city, I couldn't wait to see Jesse; my heart started pumping madly with anticipation. Once again Jesse was leaning against his red Toyota in the usual car park, and once again the large familiar smile crossed his face. I almost fell out of the car, trying too hastily to get out.

Once I was out of the car Jesse pulled me into his arms, I instantly felt calm, but he pulled away too soon.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, wrapping one arm around my waist.

"I'm always hungry." I replied, Jesse laughed and started toward the exit of the car park, dragging me along.

We arrived at a swanky glitzy restaurant that looked pretty expensive; it was named Bistrot Bruno Loubet. This place was packed; most of the tables were taken. Jesse and I were sat at a small booth near the bar.

"This place is nice." I said as we were seated by the waitress, she had neon pink hair with neon blue highlights, and the clothes she was wearing were very revealing, but she didn't look attractive, she looked desperate.

"Yeah, the food they serve is . . . amazing." Jesse smiled at me, sliding into the seat opposite me, and then passed me a menu.

I looked at it realizing that the food wasn't that posh, compared to what the restaurant looked like.

"Have you seen anything you fancy?" Jesse asked me after a few seconds.

"Erm, the chicken risotto sounds nice." I replied, mainly because it was the top thing on the menu.

"I think I'll order the vegetable stir-fry," He said, putting the menu back in its holder. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coke?" I don't know why it came out like a question.

"Do you not want some wine?" Jesse asked.

"Will they serve us?" I was sure we didn't look old enough to be sold drink; just then the neon headed waitress came over.

"What can I get you?" she asked, smiling at Jesse, I felt annoyance run through me for some reason.

"A chicken risotto, a vegetable stir-fry and a bottle of Sancerre. Please." Jesse smiled politely at her.

"I'll be right back with the wine." She said writing down the order and then rapidly walked away. I stared at Jesse, surprised.

"It's good to have powerful members in a family." Jesse answered, his polite smile turning devious. I was about to press on but the waitress joined us again, putting down two wine glasses and a bottle and then walked off again. Jesse filled both glasses and pushed one toward me. I took a sip; it didn't taste as nice as the drink had on Saturday, it tasted like vinegar.

"What do you mean about having powerful members in a family?" I asked, taking another sip, hoping I would get used to the taste.

"My uncle has friends in high places, like here I get food half price, and there's a really nice nightclub down the road; I get served as much as I like for free. It's brilliant," Jesse replied, drinking his wine. "Do you want to go to that nightclub?"

"But it's a school night."

"Just stay off tomorrow, that's what I normally do."

"I don't know, I think that will just annoy Edward even more than he already is." I was worried with making Edward angry again, I doubt he'd let me stay off, he'd probably make me go to school and speak loudly, just to punish me.

Jesse nodded and drank some more wine.

When the food finally arrived I'd drain three glasses and was feeling lightheaded again and I was laughing a lot more again.

The food taste better than I thought it would, I ate it quite quickly, being drunk made me ravenous. Normally I would be self-conscious eating like that in front of someone but I really couldn't care less.

"Is that offer for the nightclub still on?" I asked, after Jesse had paid the bill and we were walking out the door. Jesse laughed.

"Of course it is. I hope I haven't made you an alcoholic." Jesse smiled that devious smile again, before kissing me roughly, knocking the wind out of me.

We arrive at a building with bright lights, the club was called KOKO; there was a large bouncer standing at the door.

"Hiya Smithy, is it busy in there?" Jesse asked, high-fiving the bouncer.

"Not really, since it's a week night. But it's not empty. Go on in." Smithy said, moving out of the way of the door to let us in.

I could hear the music, it was _really _loud, but it didn't hurt my ears, it made me want to dance. Jesse led me through a large black door, inside there was bright lights swirling around, there was a dance floor surrounded with high tables, at the back of the room there was a large bar with a variety of different colored bottles, a man was standing behind the bar, juggling two silver cups.

"Do you want a drink?" Jesse asked, pulling me into the main room.

"No, I wanna dance." I replied, I noticed that I had gained much more confidence with drinking. Jesse laughed and began pulling me again, this time toward the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest, like on Saturday when he'd swayed us to the Busted song.

We danced for a few songs but then I wanted a drink, so I told Jesse and we headed toward the bar.

After getting some drinks we sat at a table with high stools to match the high tables.

"Yep, you're definitely becoming an alcoholic." Jesse noted, with a teasing tone.

"And I wonder who is to blame for that." I muttered sarcastically, he chuckled and then reached his hand across the table to stroke my cheek.

"Crap, I'm way too drunk to drive home." I gasped and then groaned, I'll have to call Edward and tell him I've been drinking again.

"Or you could always stay at mine again." Jesse suggested.

"Yes, because you're not too drunk to drive are you?" I don't know why I was being so sarcastic with everything.

"I'm used to being drunk," Jesse replied and winked at me, I laughed a little before finishing my cocktail. "Do you want another one?" he asked, gesturing toward the empty glass.

"Yes please." I smiled at him. He smiled back and then walked back over to the bar. I felt my phone vibrating, I knew it would be Edward but I still looked at it. Edward wanted to know where I was. I didn't reply because I knew he would kill Jesse and then lock me up. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Hello." A man's voice made my head snap up. This guy looked in his late twenties; he had curly blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello." I replied, and then started scanning the place for Jesse.

"Is this chair free?" The man asked.

"No, my boyfriend is sitting there." I responded quickly.

"Is your boyfriend the invisible man? Because there's no one sitting there." The man smiled at me.

"Well he was sitting there, he's just gone to get some drinks and he'll be back soon, so walk on." I was starting to get irritated now. The guy stared at me, he looked shocked.

"You've got a short fuse haven't you?" he seemed amused.

"Yes and right now my anger is really building up. For your own safety please go somewhere else." My tone was harsh, I scanned the room again for Jesse, he was standing in a line at the bar, the line was moving slowly, brilliant.

"Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Elliot, and you are?"

"I'm someone who is going to hit you if you do not leave me alone." I threatened. Elliot laughed.

"Don't be like that sweetie; I'm trying to be nice. How old are you?" Elliot asked, staring at me.

"I don't see what that's got to do with you." I snapped. He laughed again and moved around the table toward me.

"Why won't you be nice to me?" he asked mockingly.

"Because I have absolutely no idea who you are and you are _really _pissing me off." I laughed an irritated laugh.

"Ooh, a little potty mouth is we? I like that in a girl." His tone changed to one I didn't recognize.

"Well, this girl is taken." I was relieved to hear Jesse's voice. Elliot spun around to see who had spoken.

"I can share." Elliot said.

"You might be able to, but I can't. Now, leave." Jesse ordered, putting a new cocktail in front of me.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Elliot's voice turned aggressive, Jesse laughed for a second, and then hit Elliot in the face; I heard a loud crack. My eyes widened in shock as I smelt blood. Before Elliot could retaliate two men came across and grabbed Elliot.

"Is he causing you any trouble, Jesse?" One man asked, both men looked like more bouncers.

"Yes, can you remove him, please?" Jesse said, while sitting down in his seat, both men nodded and then dragged Elliot out; he had blood pouring from his nose.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked tentatively, his eyes worried.

"Yeah, thank you." I said softly, my anger draining away.

"I guess that is one example of the down sides of nightclubbing." Jesse muttered into his bottle before drinking.

I nodded, looking down at my glass, the bright pink liquid vibrating from the music.

We stayed in the nightclub for another hour and a half, the place was almost empty by the time we left. It was for the best, I could hardly walk straight; Jesse had to support me out of the place, he didn't seem to mind.

"You are really adorable when you're drunk." Jesse said, while we walked up the street toward the car park. I stared at him and smiled a little.

"Maybe you only think that because you're drunk, too." I replied, slurring my words.

"No, like I said I'm used to drinking excessively. I've just realized what you're wearing, _very _sexy." I was taken aback when he said that.

"Okay. Is that good or bad?"

"I mean it in a good way. You should dress like that more often." Jesse suggested.

"I don't think Edward would like it." I muttered, knowing I would be in for Hell when I got home.

Jesse sighed, and then I heard a click, I realized we were already at his car. He pulled the door open for me.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to go to yours." I said, but still climbing into the Toyota.

"Why not?" he asked, his brow creasing.

"Well for one, Edward, and two, your aunt and uncle." I replied, Jesse just smiled.

"The second thing is sorted, my aunt and uncle aren't coming back until next Wednesday, remember they're on holiday." Jesse told me, closing the car door and then walking to the driver's side.

I couldn't think of anything else to say while he drove us to his house and he seemed to be thinking hard about something. When we arrived, Jesse helped me out of the car and toward his front door, which was unlocked. He directed me to his bedroom at the end of the hallway, I tripped a few times on the stairs.

When we got to his room, he hastily got me through the door and started kissing me. "Jeez Jesse, let me breathe," I muttered jokingly as I pulled away from him.

"On Sunday when you said you loved me, did you mean it?" Jesse's tone was almost urgent.

"Yes I meant it," I whispered.

"How much do you love me?" Jesse continued to question.

"Erm, why?" I was confused to where this of was all leading.

"Don't worry about why, just tell me how much you love me," Jesse pressed, pulling me over to the bed and sitting us both down.

"I don't know," I quickly replied.

"There is one way to tell me how much you love me." He murmured with a smile, and then he started kissing my neck.

"And what's that?"

"I think you know, Ren, you're smart, think about it," Jesse answered, and began kissing my jaw.

"Right now, my mind is spinning, I can't really think straight." I said with a small laugh, and I wrapped my arms around Jesse, loving every touch from him.

"Am I really your first boyfriend?" He asked, pulling away from me to look at me.

"Yes, why?"

"So you've never . . ." Jesse trailed off, I may be drunk but I still knew what he was getting at.

"No, no, I've never," I answered hastily.

"Would you want to?" Jesse breathed.

My stomach instantly flipped uneasily. I had no idea how to reply, Jesse continued to stare into my eyes, waiting for an answer. I could think of lots of reasons to say no, but the alarming fact was that I could think of more reasons to say yes. I wasn't lying when I told him I loved him, but what if I did this and then he just broke up with me the next day? I'd seen it loads on TV, he's gotten what he wants so why should he stay with me?

I took a deep breath before replying, hoping I wouldn't regret my decisions. "Jesse, please just promise me, that once we do, you're not going to leave me,"

Jesse's expression was surprised and then hurt. "Renesmee, what do you take me for? I did mean it when I said I love you,"

"You promise?" My voice was shaky, I still wasn't sure I was making the right decision.

"I promise with my heart. I just want to know that you're just as serious about me as I am about you," Jesse's tone was sincere as he took my hand in both of his.

"I'm just a little nervous, I've never really thought about this before." I whispered. I could hear that Jesse was also nervous, his heart was beating out of time and I could see that his hands were shaking around mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jesse asked. "Because, I really don't want to push you into something you don't want to do."

"Jesse," I murmured and softly kissed him. "I really do love you, and I know I've been drinking, but I know that I want to do this." I assured him, and he smiled slightly. Jesse kissed roughly until he had pushed me down onto the bed.

His hands went under my white t-shirt, and rested on my ribs. The kiss deepened and I began to pull up Jesse's dark blue long-sleeved top; he realized what I was trying to do and sat up then pulled the top off and threw it into the corner of the room. I'd never noticed that Jesse was muscular, not like Emmett or Jacob, but a bit like Jasper. Why the hell am I thinking about my family at this time?

I pulled him back down to me; both of our hearts were beating madly, once again his breath tasted like alcohol, not that I minded. Right now I couldn't care if Edward was going to kill me in the morning; the only thing that mattered was what was going on now. The Volturi, my family, Jacob, all pushed right to the back of my mind, on the verge of disappearing completely.

Jesse began slowly pulling my t-shirt, but then got tired of taking it slow, and decided to yank it off, revealing my black and red lacy bra. I instantly felt self-conscious, and it wasn't helping that Jesse was staring at me intently.

"Like I said, beautiful is a much better name for you."

"Do you only care about my looks?" I muttered, my words came out unintentionally curt, but Jesse smiled at me, and then kissed my neck.

"No, you're funny, smart, puzzling, weird . . . I mean weird in a good way, before you get offended. I just call you beautiful because that's the first thing that hits you when people see you," Jesse murmured against my neck.

"It's just a pretty face." I whispered, but he shook his head and then his eyes were locked onto mine.

"Why do you say that?"

"It doesn't matter," I muttered, annoyance flickered across Jesse's face. I quickly pressed my lips to his, and he seemed to go back to usual.

We kissed for a few moments more, before Jesse broke away to sit up and began unbuttoning his jeans, showing his grey boxers. I ran my fingers down his chest; he froze slightly at my touch, but relaxed instantly.

"We should go away together, Ibiza, or Malia, or someplace like that," Jesse suggested, as I repeatedly stroked his chest, feeling his hard abs over and over.

"So you can get me drunk night after night?"

"No, but that is a good idea, but I've always wanted to go there, just to see what it felt like, to be in a party central." Jesse explained.

"Sounds good," I replied, which made Jesse smile again, and then he began kissing me again.

I realized only now that there was no backing out of this, I wouldn't be able to hurt him by denying him, and I did want this.

"Jesse, who the he-. Oh my god!"

Jesse hastily pushed away from me. "Brittney, get the fuck out!" He yelled.

I was frozen, with shock and embarrassment, and then fear, what she saw, she'll remember, which means Edward will be able to see in her mind what Jesse and I were up to. Shit.

Brittney quickly retreated out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind her, followed by the sound of her bedroom door slamming; blatantly she was just as shocked and embarrassed as I was. Her heart was beating as madly as mine and Jesse's.

"I. Hate. Her." Jesse almost growled. "Are you okay, you look really, _really _pale." I could hear the shakiness in his voice.

"No." I managed to choke out, and suddenly I began to sob hysterically.

"Hey, it's not that bad, Brittney won't tell anyone, she may be bitchy, but she'd never do something like that to me, she has some respect for family." Jesse murmured, pulling me into a tight hug, and rubbing my back, trying to soothe me.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's just because I'm drunk, and tired." I muttered, wiping away the tears quickly.

"It's okay," Jesse said. "Let's just try and get some sleep."

And as I was instructed, I fell asleep.

When I woke, I felt groggy and disorientated, even though the sunlight was only dim, it still hurt my eyes, and then there was the whole headache problem, the one and only downside to drinking. I was far too hot, Jesse had his head on my chest, his arms wrapped around my waist, and one of his legs was in between both of mine. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

It took me a few seconds to remember why I was missing my t-shirt, I instantly froze, shocked at my own actions. My stillness seemed to waken Jesse; he raised his head and smiled at me.

"Morning," His voice was rough. "Even in my sleep, I'm drawn to you."

"I think you've got it bad." I muttered, but then smiled at him. Jesse began to untangle himself and then sat up, but then slumped back down beside me.

"Ugh, head rush, I need some painkillers." He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, I ran my fingers through his soft hair, and his face relaxed.

"I need to go home." I murmured, and began to smooth Jesse's hair down.

"I knew you'd say that." Jesse's tone was sad.

"If I don't go home, my brother will worry, and then he'll probably come looking for me." Not probably, he _would_ come looking for me, no doubt about it.

"You should move in here." Jesse suggested, watching me intently.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Me, move in here? I couldn't do that, my brother would kill me!"

"Do you always do what your brother tells you to?" Jesse's tone was annoyed, surprising me.

"Edward is the only family I have left, I don't want to lose him, and I will do anything to make sure he doesn't leave me." My voice turned defensive.

Jesse shoved me away from him and then sat up; I stared at him, shocked, his expression was angry. He picked up my t-shirt from the floor and tossed it to me.

"Here, you'd better get dressed, since you're so eager to please your brother." Jesse said coldly, as he began to pull his jeans on, once he'd done that, he walked out of the room.

I couldn't understand why he'd gotten so angry; I'd never seen him like this, well only with Robert. I quickly put my t-shirt on, wanting to talk to Jesse and find out what I'd done wrong.

By the time I got downstairs, Jesse was humming in the kitchen; his back turned to me.

"Jesse, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I'm okay," His voice was still curt, but when he turned around he was holding a glass of water, which he passed to me along with some tablets, I hastily took them. "I'll drive you home."

I didn't have to be a genius to know that Jesse wanted me to leave, I felt sadness wash over me, but kept my face impassive; if he wanted to be mean, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of watching me cave in.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked, hoping he'll be in a better mood by tomorrow. On the drive to the car park, his mood was still annoyed and angry.

"No, I'm not going in tomorrow." He muttered briskly.

"Oh, okay," That wave of sadness began to become stronger. "See you around, then." I tried to make my voice sound emotionless, but I wasn't sure if I succeeded.

I drove home quickly, just wanting to be home and curl up in bed and cry, I still hadn't worked out why Jesse reacted so badly. So much for him loving me.

The eagerness to get home had its downside, it meant I would have to face Edward sooner, and since it was quiet bright outside, he wouldn't be at school.

When I parked the car, I noticed a black Ferrari that I didn't recognize; I quickly entered the house to see who the car belonged to. I could hear Edward talking to someone in the kitchen. They were human, as I could hear their heartbeat, and their scent was strong, it smelt almost like mint.

I walked into the kitchen slowly, feeling oddly shy, probably because there was a stranger in my home. Edward stopped talking when I entered the kitchen fully, the man Edward was talking to, turned to see the reason why Edward had stopped so suddenly.

The man was quite attractive; he had ash blonde hair and dark grey eyes. He had perfectly sculptured lips. He was wearing a smart pinstripe suit.

"Christian, this is my younger sister, Renesmee." Edward introduced me, his voice tight.

"Hello, I'm Christian Grey." The blonde man said as he stood up and offered me his hand to shake. He had a soft voice, and to my surprise, he had an American accent. Why are there so many Americans here?

"Hi." I answered quietly, shaking his hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed anger flash across Edward's face.

"Why didn't you go to school today?" Edward asked; his eyes narrowed toward Christian.

"I, er, didn't feel like it."

Christian sat back down on his stool at the island counter, and began to go through some papers in front of him.

"Well, there won't be any more nights out for you, now you've got a job." Edward smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, I knew it wouldn't be too long until he got me back for staying out.

"A job? Where?" I didn't want a job; that would mean I couldn't go out anymore with my friends, not just Jesse.

"At Christian's company, he's been kind enough to take you on as his assistant." Edward's tone was smug; I narrowed my eyes at him. I was about to retort, but Christian's phone began to ring.

"Sorry, I'll need to take this." He muttered, and quickly left the room.

"I don't want a job, and who the hell is he anyways?" I let all my anger at Jesse out now, how could Edward do this without consulting me first?

"You've obviously noticed that I haven't been around much, and that's because I've been running one of Jasper's businesses, he has companies all over the world, and he thought I could look after the one in London, since we're here."

"Okay, but who is Christian?" My voice going higher as I was irritated because Edward hadn't answered my question.

"He's one of my business partners, he was telling me the other day that his PA had left to go and work for another company, so he was looking for a new one, and I instantly thought of you." Edward smiled smugly again.

"Is this because you actually want me to have a job, or is this because you don't want me to have friends?" I snapped.

"I don't want you messing up your school life, maybe this job will show you how important it is that you stick in school, so that maybe one day you'll become as rich and successful as Christian."

"I thought we were meant to be twins?" I pointed out.

"At school we are, but outside of school, I'm your older brother. I don't think anybody would take me seriously if I said I was a sixteen year old businessman." Edward joked.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Christian reentered the room, and sat back down at the island counter.

"So, this deal we have with the Taiwanese, they want to know our decision by Thursday." Christian stated, knowing this was just going to be boring business talk; I made my way to my bedroom.

I put my phone on charge and noticed there was a message from Jesse. The message only made me angry though, all he was saying is that he won't be in for the rest of the week.

That's it, if that's the game he wants to play, that's fine. I went into my phone options and blocked Jesse's number. I know it was childish, but he was being childish, too.

I quickly showered, I only wanted to sleep. I felt really tired, even though I slept well last night. The one thing I hated about washing my hair was the whole drying thing, it took an hour to dry with a hair dryer, and if I didn't dry it, the next morning it will be almost like an afro.

Edward came into my bedroom just as I was climbing into bed, I was first expecting him to be angry, but his face was calm, however I knew that with Edward, looks can be deceiving.

"Are you excited about you're first job?" He asked quietly, like the other night he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I would be, if it was a job I picked." I muttered sulkily.

"Why don't you like the job I've picked for you?" Edward sounded amused, I scowled at him.

"I don't want to be somebody's PA. That means he can boss me around, order me about." I whined, I don't see why I can't just work for Edward at Jasper's business, that way he'd be able to keep an eye on me.

"If you did work for me, you'd expect me to be soft on you, and anyways, not everybody works for their family," Edward said, sometimes I wished he couldn't read my mind. "I'm happy I can read your mind, at least then I can know what's going on in your life."

"You know, most fathers actually talk to their daughters to find that stuff out." I snapped. I've always envied all the perfect families I saw on TV, the families who have big, happy Christmas parties, having special nights where they just spend it with the rest of their family, talking about their day.

Edward frowned, and in his eyes I saw a hint of sadness. He then began to play with my hair.

"I know you want us to be a normal family, and I really want that, too. I know I haven't spent much time with you these past few weeks, and I'm promising you now, I am going to try." Edward's eyes were sincere, just like his voice.

"So, when do I start my job?" I asked, wanting to show him I was interested in working, showing him that I was going to try, too.

"Tomorrow, after school, I'll drive you to the building." Edward answered, dropping a lock of my hair, he didn't seem happy at my change of subject.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Renesmee, do you remember why I've gotten you this job?" Now he was irritated.

"Please, I'll go in on Thursday, but I really don't want to go in tomorrow, please." I pleaded.

"Fine, but you'll go to work earlier; I'll go and sort it out with Christian." I was sick of Edward acting so smug.

I groaned and Edward smiled, but then stood up and walked out of my bedroom. Great, so instead of going to school, I have to work sooner and longer, for somebody I don't even know. Slumping down in bed, I finally fell asleep.


	2. Mr Grey

I was awakened by the sound of a loud ringing. I didnt going to school I could have a lie in, but then I remembered that Edward had said I would be starting work earlier.

I felt groggy as I dressed, I really wanted to just climb back into bed, and sleep for a few more hours. I pulled on my acid-washed skinny jeans and my dark blue shirt.

As I walked slowly down the stairs, I could smell bacon and eggs cooking, curious, I made my way into the kitchen, to find Edward cooking, which was a surprise, he hardly ever cooks for me, when he did it was usually when Bella was hunting.

**I asked mockingly. Edward looks up at me confused. **

**ve done something?**Well, you must be feeling guilty about something, since you** I answered, as I sat down at the island counter. **

**re leaving at half seven.**What time do I start work?Half eight, leaving at half seven will make sure you get there in time, and Christian likes , phone!Hello?Ren, I** I inwardly cringed; I forgot to tell Edward not to answer if Jesse was calling. **

**My voice betraying my irritation. **

**He sounded offended. **

**t care less. I need to get ready for work.**That didn** Edward observed. I turned to glare at him, he was sitting casually on the sofa flipping through the many TV channels; too fast for me to even register what was on the screen; it was all just a blur of colors. **

**I hissed at him, and stormed up to my bedroom. How could Jesse think he wasnt see when hes feelings? **

**These are the times I wish I was with one of the female members of my family, so I could talk to them about all the difficult boy stuff, I definitely dont think I could talk to him about the whole boy problem. **

**I check the clock on my bedside table, it was now seven; I still had half an hour to waste. With a sigh I decided to neaten my hair up. Leaving it down looked messy, since there was too much of it. **

**After ten minutes of messing around with my hair, I decided to settle with a bun, but it took me a few goes until I thought it looked professional enough for a PA working for a businessman. **

**While checking my hair I noticed that, yes, my hair look professional, but my clothes definitely weren**Good, you changed; I didn** Edward said as soon as I walked through the living room. **

**I didn**What did you mean when you were on the phone to Jesse?t tell his mood from his tone. I was surprised to see him looking concerned.

**I asked in return, putting down my lemonade on the counter. **

**Edward clarified. **

**I sighed, really not wanting to talk about it. s fine, but then once I tell him I have to go home, he starts acting differently. He seemed annoyed and irritated with me, and I don Oh no, I could feel a lump in my throat, I knew I was going to start crying. **

**s alright.t know whether it was because of Jesse, or because I finally worked out that my dad loved me, of course he does, how could I think any different? **

**s going to be okay,**Daddy, I** It was the only word I could think of, because I was confused, by Edward, by Jesse, by myself, to be honest, I think right now I**I know, but I promise you, everything will be about tonight, after you come home, we go out for a big hunt, do you want to do that?I** I muttered, trying successfully to stifle my sobs. **

**t, you can stay off Friday, and then start over again next week.**I thought you said that you wanted me to stick in more at , but I want you to be happy more, and also I want to spend more time with you, I donre slipping away from me. You don

**I giggle a little, it felt good to giggle. Edward smiled warmly at me, and then looked down at his wristwatch. **

**He announced. **

**I was surprised that there werens just the stress. **

**s because you don Edward suggested, regarding me from the corner of his eye. **

**I contradicted; I must eat enough because I don**You used to, you use to eat anything Esme made for you, but since moving you hardly eat anything, only usually breakfast and sometimes dinner. You don** Edward's voice was concerned. Why was he being so concerned lately? **

**As we drove through the city, we past large company buildings and big named shops. Nervousness began to wash over me, this was my first ever job; Id seen on my way here. The cars in the parking lot were mainly flashy, expensive ones. **

**ve got ten minutes to get there.**If we

**Edward responded. **

**We went through a revolving door, and entered into a very large and very busy reception area, there was a long marble desk with a smiling blonde haired woman, with too much makeup on. Also, there were four black stone statues in each corner of the room. I realized that there must be another car park, since there were more than twenty three people walking about. Lots of busy looking men and women were rushing around, some going into other rooms; some going into elevators. I noticed that most of them were blonde. **

**Edward whispered to me; answering my notation. **

**Edward led us to the one of the elevators with elegant golden doors. **

**I asked, as we waited for the elevator, a few people joined us. **

**s just making sure everything is running smoothly before going back to the main business in America.**So, he has a lot of businesses, does he?Hes richest . He** He cans door pinged open, and we entered into the largish elevator, with about nine other people. Edward pressed the button for the thirty-second floor. I knew I would have to remember this, and remember the way here. I don**Just make sure yout swear, I donll fire you. Christian likes his people to be in order.I don** I argued quietly; then noticed that two women and a man were staring at me and whispering to each other. **

**re only curious.**Also you

**Edward's hand disappeared from my shoulder, and he stiffened beside me, when I looked up to check his expression, he looked angry, and was glaring at the two women and the man who were looking at me and talking about me before, I glanced over to them, and it looked as if they were trying to appear busy, looking anyway apart from at me, or maybe Edward, I know he intimidates a lot of people. **

**The elevator pinged again, and the doors opened, I checked the floor, it was the twenty-fifth, only seven more floors, and since we**What time do I finish?Until ? That** It work that long, I find it difficult just to do the six hours at school. **

**t worry, you Edward smiled fondly at me; I definitely liked this new Edward, the more Daddy Edward. **

**Once again, the elevator pinged, and Edward quickly walked out, I had to jog to keep up with him. We went into a smaller reception area, and yet another blonde woman with too much makeup sat behind the desk, this time the desk was made of a dark wood. Other than the woman, I and Edward were the only people in the room. **

**The woman asked politely, smiling a gleaming smile at Edward. **

**Edward answered coolly, totally oblivious of the woman fluttering her eyelashes at him. **

**s your name?t here. **

**She smiled again at Edward before she picked up a small silver phone. She nodded, and then the silly little smile made a reappearance. She gestured toward the large oak double doors. Edward smiled tightly, and then walked toward the door, I, again, quickly followed. **

**I was instantly greeted by a perfect view of the city through a window taking up pretty much all of the far wall, almost like the ones at home, except this one was larger. It was like the window made everything a lot more clearly, even though the sky was grey and was drizzling rain, it still contributed to a lovely view; the tall buildings didn**Ah, Edward, you** Christiant react to Edward's cold skin, but Edward said he was running Jasper**I really appreciate this Christian,Especially at such short I already said, I need a new PA, the quicker the ** I muttered half to myself, Christian**No, the receptionist only takes calls for me, you will be doing more than that,Then what** I pressed. **

**Christian**Because having a receptionist takes some responsibilities off of the , Ill be waiting down in the main reception area for you.s Blackberry began to ring; he quickly walked over to his desk and answered the phone, he walked toward the far end of his well decorated office.

t be like that, just be obedient, don** Edward's anxious expression transformed into a pleading expression, as he whispered to me. **

**Edward replied. **

**m not going to fit in here, though.t think Is just something I really dont know what it is about him that I don**What do you mean?Is going to take me seriously, especially not him. There are going to be loads of people like those three in the elevator, talking about me, and you know I don** I whined. **

**ll do brilliant, and like I said in the elevator, people will just be curious, like they always are about you, don Edward smiled slightly at me and stroked my cheek. **

**Christian told me as he walked back over to us, he was pointing to a small desk to the left of us, with a computer and another silver phone, on the floor next to the desk there was a large shredder. **

**I nodded, and then Edward put his hand on my shoulder, like he did in the elevator, to reassure me. Edward said, he turned to Christian and nodded at him, Christian returned the gesture, and with that, Edward turned on his heel and walked out the door. **

**For some reason I felt like crying, It grasp. **

**ve all got colored labels on, just put them into groups, shouldn His tone was almost mocking, as he passed me a stack of papers from his desk, and then went to sit behind his desk. **

**I sighed quietly, and walked over to my little desk. Right now Id have someone to talk to, also at school Id have to tell my friends that I couldnt know if It be getting paid, since Christian was probably only doing this as a favor to Edward. **

**By lunch time I was ready to quit and go home. I had to sort the papers; then read through them and shred the ones that there were doubles of, rewrite a letter to some guy in Brazil; first by hand, then by computer. The worst part was when I had to send a thirty-two people a different e-mail about the same subject, about a deal that Christian had with them. My fingers were aching, not just because of the typing, but also because I had multiple paper cuts, it was something I hated, most of my skin was impenetrable, but my fingertips, my toes, my knees, and my elbows were my weakest points, the only points that can get cut, and bleed, but luckily it only takes a few minutes for my wounds to heal. **

**I had a forty-five minute lunch break, since I didnt like Christian, he was a control freak, It know what to tell Edward, he said he was going to try and spend more time with me, and I wanted to try and make him proud of me, and show him that I wanted to spend more time with him, and not to make him angry, or annoyed with me. **

**I felt my phone buzzing in my jacket pocket, I pulled it out to check who it was, and I instantly felt calm, because it was Edward, I**Hi,Hi, I just wanted to check up on ? I thought you said I would do fine.I wanted to make sure your fitting into work life okay.I hate it,Why?Ugh, he** I told him, and then took a long gulp from my cup. **

**Why was he asking so many questions? **

**t know . . . He just seems so hostile all the time, intimidating, a bit like you.**I make you feel uncomfortable?No, you donm used to you being intimidating, and it doesnre like, but with him, I hardly know the man, and I don** I replied, hoping he understands that he doesn**Jesse called . . . three more times, he really wants to talk to time he calls tell him I don** Can**I** Edward laughed. ll . . . er, hang up now; you **

**That instantly made me check my watch, I only had ten minutes left. t you just come and pick me up now, tell him I **

**t think so,**Fine, I** I moaned; then drank the rest of my cappuccino. **

**Edward trailed off, almost as if he was going to say something, but stopped himself. **

**ll hang up . . .**I

**nothing . . .**See you in a few , bye.s office just in time; the elevator took forever to arrive on the right floor, as it stopped at pretty much all of the floors.

I was surprised when Christian didnt even think he heard me come in. I looked around the large office space, there was many abstract paintings covering the walls, all bright colors. Maybe Christian would forget I was here, and wouldnt know how long I have to work here, as I dons interest in the pictures, they only brightened up the room a little. I realized my nails needed repainting, the ruby red coloring had been chipped away, maybe I should go and get them done professionally, and I could invite Brittney and Quinn to come with me. Although, I think things between me and Brittney may be awkward.

I sighed as I instantly thought of Jesse, I knew I shouldnt be mad at anyone for too long, and Im a hugger not a mugger.

Perhaps I should call Jesse when I get home, and try not to get annoyed, because I know that will only make things worse if I do become annoyed.

**Christian**Yes, Mr. Grey?t joking when he said Christian really likes his workers in their place.

**another thing I realized, he never says please. He clarified when he saw my confused expression. **

**I nodded and stood, Christian was watching me closely, something Is to make sure I was doing the job properly, and not slacking. **

**I seemed to relax a lot more as soon as I walked out of his office, like I had when I went on my break. **

**I said politely to Andrea, she seemed bored when I first walked out of the office, but when I spoke she seemed to perk up, it**Sure,Here you you,So, how** She asked, she rested her head on her folded hands, taking on the bored persona again. **

**I groaned. **

**ve been working here two and a half years, but you **

**I quizzed. **

**ll tell you. The only reason I haven She grinned, but then quickly turned her attention to her computer, and began to type furiously. **

**I turned on my heel and walked back toward the double doors, as I walked through the door, my ankle unexpectedly gave way, and I fell to the floor, dropping the folder to try and catch myself on something, but there wasn**Are you okay?Yeah, It know what happened,Here

**He laughed as he took the folder from me. Then he went back to his desk, and began reading the papers from the folder. **

**I sat back at my desk, and stared out the huge window behind me, the grey clouds were beginning to disappear, making the sky a little brighter, but the sun was still nowhere to be seen. **

**I felt really embarrassed for falling over in front of him, but at least it wasnd met him, if I fallen into the office when I first came in this morning, then that would have been much, much worse. **

**The afternoon was a little more laidback for me; I only had to revise a few of Christiant really doing much work, the afternoon flew by, and by the time I checked the large, black metal clock next to the double wooden doors, it was five to six. **

**ve done very well, considering it Christian smiled at me. ll walk you down to the main foyer.t felt this way when he was sitting in the kitchen with Edward. **

**ll see you tomorrow,t anywhere to be seen. **

**Same time? I thought Edward said we were going to spend the day together tomorrow, I dond have it in me to go hunting after working here. **

**I muttered, and hastily went over to the seating area. **

**I waited impatiently for Edward to arrive, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket; Quinn had text me, asking why I wasnt be in until Monday. Her answering text was instantaneous; she was asking if I would still be coming to the house party on Saturday. I didnt know, It go, Jesse would be there, and it was more than likely I would be drinking, I really didnt see Edward, I checked my watch for the time, it was ten past six, he was late; that wasn**Hi, Brittney,t know why she was calling; I hoped she wasnHey, Ren, Quinn wanted me to phone you, and ask if you were still coming to the party with us,I dont know whether or not Ill call you later tonight with an answer,Oh, okay, talk to you later then,You don** I jumped when Edward spoke, he was standing next to me, with a small smile on his face. **

**I accused, that was another weird thing thats just because he**And we are, itre not going to be working for as long as you did today, youll go on a big hunt,Are you hungry?t have anything to eat at lunch; I only had a coffee. Edward headed off toward the car; I eagerly followed, wanting to get far away from the building.

t I go work for a clothes store or food store, or something like that,This job will give you more experience than working in a shop. Youll even have your own business in a few years 

**Edward's face and eyes turned impassive, obviously talking of going home was still a sore subject for him. **

**We didnAutre Pied. **

**I muttered. Esme had tried when I was young, to feed me French food, and I really, really didn**Just because it has a French name doesn** Edward replied, his tone was sharp, clearly he was still annoyed about me bringing up going home. **

**We stayed in the restaurant for an hour and a half, most of the time was just waiting for the food to arrive, even though it was only food for me and the meals weren**So, you** Edward asked, with a distracted tone. **

**s better than doing nothing,**You said Jesse would be there,t upset me by talking about Jesse.

ll be able to ignore him, or maybe Is wrong with him,What do you want to do for the holidays?Holidays?d only just started school a week ago, they canWe came in half way through a term, we** Edward explained. **

**I hadn**I dond like to do,t really anything for me to do.

**Edward suggested, staring intently through the windshield, there was a few specks of rain scattered on the windshield. **

**I asked, this had caught my attention; I always liked to hear about other vampires, and learn about their lives and experiences. **

**s very old fashioned, and very bizarre,**Bizarre how?t heard of Hal before, I bodies to the local wildlife.

**Edward stopped quickly as he slammed of the breaks, throwing me forward in my seat, as a car sped past us from the right. Edward hissed under his breath. **

A few years after my transformation, as you know I went off by myself for a while, and Carlisle had told me about Hal, so I went to visit him; he wasnd imagined, from what Id got over the whole blood thing, how he took his mind off it, and he told me that the person he lived with help him, a werewolf name Leo. Leo gave Hal schedules to keep him busy through the day, Leo gave Hal a pack of dominos, which he had to put up and take down every morning; it helped him stay in Leo a werewolf like Jacob?No, remember how after the Volturi left and Bella was asking about werewolves and why Cauis was so scared of Jacob, and I told her that there were two types of werewolves, Jacobt real werewolves, and then the other type, the one Caius hunted to almost extinction, the real Children of the Moon, the one who change whenever there** Edward explained, as he turned up the driveway of our home. **

**t heal like Jacob either, if they get badly hurt they have to go to hospital. Most of the time they die because they grow old and then the transformation into the wolf form is too painful for them, and they can Edward shrugged as if it was just a simple fact. **

**ve said, Hal depends on Leo to keep himself calm and clean,t even met. **

**t need all the schedules and that its schedules, but he did; he didnt want to drink blood from anything,**What do you mean he didn** Surely, itd heard Carlisle story, and that he attacked a herd of deer, without even thinking about it, because he was crazed with thirst. **

**t have to drink blood; he Edward answered. **

**t he have to drink blood, how does he get his energy?**Halt have extra speed or strength, all he has is the immortality. Come to think of it, het have a ** I couldnm sure Bella had told me that all the stuff about vampires not having a reflection, burning in the sun, afraid of garlic, was just a myth. **

**s type of vampire.**Which came first, our kind, or Hal** I asked, wanting more information on this new fact. **

**s type. His creator was older than the Volturi, and the Volturi seem to fear Hal Edward slouched in his seat, and I realized we were sitting outside of the house, I didn't know how long we**Does Hal** I also wondered how Hal became a Lord. **

**s how Hal became a Lord, because he was a member of the Old Ones, he was very cruel and ruthless, a little like Caius, the only difference was that Hal didn **

**s not like that anymore is he?**No, of course not, like I said, he doesns like a shell of doesn** I interjected. **

**I nodded as Edward replied. Again, I felt sorry for this man that I didn**How does he resist blood? How does he resist Leo** It couldnve been told how Jasper used to struggle with going from human blood to animal blood, but to go from human blood to no blood at all must be a nightmare. **

**Do they mix blood into orange juice now? Or is he talking about blood oranges, and the name just sets him off. **

**t like to talk about it,d had with him in what seemed like ages. **

**ll be fine, but just in case, It, but just as a precaution.**Won** I muttered. **

**t.**Time for you to go to bed,We have a long day ahead of us do?Yes, you have work, and then we

**ll be tired.**You'll be working from twelve until six, instead of eight till twelve.s a good thing, at least I get a lie in.

We began to get out of the car when I suddenly remembered something.

**I asked. **

**Edward turned to face me as we walked toward the front door. **

**He looked almost embarrassed, I stared at him as he walked through the front door and I followed. **

**I prompted. **

**Edward put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. **

**t you?**Er . . . I think so,No, you donve seen your thoughts. I want to be here for you. And, I know that itre growing up, I mean, yout know what the situation is,No, neither do I,I know I havenve been out most of the this pretty much the same thing as you told me this morning?No . . . Well, not , I . . . Youre all Is not here, I know she is safe . . . Whereas with you, when you go out, you dont come home,Is the main reason why Jesse got annoyed with me, because I told him I had to go home. I don

**Edward nodded, his eyes trailed down to the floor. **

**I sighed and then hugged Edward, it took a second for him to respond, but he wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders. **

**I muttered, pulling away from Edward, he was frowning. **

**Edward muttered back, turned away from me and then disappeared toward his study. **

**Once again, one of his mood swings happened, and once again I was left alone. **

**I sighed and headed toward the phone and punched in Quinn**Hello?Hi, Quinn, I just wanted to let you know that I am coming on ? Thatll go shopping on Friday and then if you go over to Brittney's on Saturday, we** she gushed. **

**I murmured. **

**Quinn**Erm, Is just that I** I sighed and sat on the arm of the sofa. **

**I muttered. s rich everybody will do what he wants.**Dons the one paying me, so really he can treat me however he wants, just as long as I** Quinn told me. **

**She said. **

**t know what I could do; I don **

**ll give you a buzz,**Sorry Ren, I have to go and do my homework, I

**I said and then hung up. **

**After staying in the bath for an hour, I dried my hair thoroughly with the hairdryer, and then changed into my blue tank top and shorts. I sighed contently as I climbed into my bed. Exhaustion washed over me and I fell asleep in just a matter of seconds. **

**I was awoken by the sound the sound of my alarm clock; I moaned loudly, I still felt overly tired. It felt like I hadnt happen, I was up now, and I didnt fall over and embarrass myself again. **

**When I went downstairs Edward was sitting on the sofa reading a tatty old book that I**Aren** Edward asked without looking away from his book. **

**m not hungry,ll get ill,**I will eat, when Im not hungry and eat.m not hungry Im going to be sick.

**I muttered. **

**t know, why?" This time Edward looked up at me. **

**m supposed to be going shopping with Quinn and Brittney tonight, to get ready for the party tomorrow.**We** Edward mumbled. I guess he was having one of his off days today. **

**I was happy when Edward said it was time to go, as I got bored quickly just sitting on the sofa while Edward read his book. But that happiness was short lived when we arrived at Christiant work for long, people still stared at me, and I could hear them whispering about me, wondering if I was lost, or if I was somebodyt supposed to hear, and see things I wasn**Hi,Oh, by the way, yous in a good mood today.t acknowledged me. I let my mind wonder to tomorrow, and I instantly felt excited but then anxious; I would be going back to Jesset told anybody.

I froze as I realized that Edward was going to find out whether I liked it or not, he would be going back to school so, and then he would see it in Jesses mind. And then I sighed because I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. I almost instantly regretted sighing as Christiand only just realized I was here.

**his voice was different than usual, so I was a little wary when I raised my head, as I didn**I** He told me as he held out some papers toward me. **

**I stood up and went to retrieve the papers from him. t fall,s tone was mocking. **

**ll try not to,t too hard to use, it was quite straightforward and I**Thank you,t really know how he made me uncomfortable, I just knew he did.

**He asked as I sat back down at my desk. **

**yeah, I I replied, surprised by his question, like I had been yesterday afternoon. I asked to be polite. **

**A small smile pulled on the side of his lips. He replied simply, I knew I wasn **

**I didn**Did you go to many parties when you were younger?No, I was sort of . . . a loner,t think Is a little too overbearing, but I guess some women or men might like that.

Half an hour passed before Christian spoke again, most of the time I was staring out of the window, watching people pass by like yesterday.

ve got a meeting; could you get me a coffee from across the road? The meeting will only be about twenty minutes, that should give you time to get one. I** Christian asked. **

**I muttered standing from my chair. **

**Christian told me. **

**I nodded as I picked up my bag and then made my way out of the office. Again, Andrea jumped in her seat into a formal position and then noticed that it was me and slouched in her chair with a small, almost embarrassed, smile. I gave her a quick smile in return and got into the elevator. **

**The line was surprisingly long for it being only half ten, I would expect it to be like that if it was lunchtime or something, but I was in line for about ten minutes. The guy behind the counter was quite annoying; he kept flirting with me as he made me Greyt interested but he didnt be there, unless It stay in for long. The elevator stopped on the twentieth floor and Christian walked it, I kind of hoped he hadnt kidding when she said he was in a good mood. **

**"You look a little flushed,**Yeah, the guy in the coffee shop made me feel uncomfortable,How?s tone was concerned.

**I answered. **

**I wasns face. **

**The elevator pinged to a stop on Christian Christian muttered. He clarified as he saw the confused look on my face as we walked into his office, he totally ignored Andrea, but still she put on a professional smile for him. **

**ve noticed,**Huh,s tone was amazed. He drank some of his coffee as he sat at his desk; I copied him by sitting at my desk. ve never had a boyfriend?I** I muttered the last bit to myself. **

**Christian probed. **

**I responded, not having a chance to count how many days exactly. **

**s no time at all,d ever had. **

**s enough time for me, itt really matter how long it is,d given too much away to someone I barely knew. **

**Christian looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then began drinking his coffee again. I wasnt, I didnd pretty much only just met. **

**"You seem to be in a good mood today,t said it, incase it sounded rude. But luckily he smiled at me. **

**s because it he answered simply. t tell me you don **

**I replied, but my mood never changes drastically when it**Elena, why are you calling me?I** he muttered into the phone. m in a meeting.**How about we go and get a coffee?d just went and got him one and now he wants to get another.

**At least it will get me out of the office. **

**I quickly followed him again out of the office and into the elevator that came rather fast. The elevator was empty, which it usually was when I first got in, but then loads of people normally join and then make me feel uncomfortable. **

**d been homeschooled up till now.**Good, I guess, but I can

**Christian muttered, I looked up at him because his tone was odd; he was staring at me, his grey eyes dark. **

**"You care a lot about your brother don **

**t really show affection, but sometimes what he says makes me know he cares about me.**Im closer to her than I am with my older brother, Elliot,d grown up having to keep up with him at those times, when he was angry at Jacob, when he was angry at me, or anybody else, apart from Bella. He never seemed to get annoyed at her.

At first I thought we would be going to the same coffee house which IWhat would you like?Er, a cappuccino, please.t feel so sad about going to work. He seemed friendlier, like he was yesterday afternoon but doubled, no quadrupled.

I checked my clock on my phone it was only half ten, but that did mean I only had an hour and a half before I could go home and then go on a hunting trip, and then on a shopping trip. The last one I was most looking forward to.

I jumped a little when Christian placed a cup down in front of me, and unfortunately he seemed to be paying very close attention, and he smiled down at me as he sat on the stool opposite.

ll be harder next week for you,ll have to school and then come to , yeah, I guess,t really thought about that. It made me even more reluctant to go back to school. **I asked, changing the subject, but then kind of regretting asking as I thought it might be considered nosy and rude. **

**Christian said, a small smile pulled at the sides of him mouth. **

**I blurted out before I could stop myself. **

**That seemed to stop him from smiling, if anything he looked and sounded shocked and annoyed. **

**I whispered as I drank from my cappuccino. It tasted better than the place I went yesterday. **

**t really have time for girlfriends,**I

**Jeez, he didnve just said that he would rather do some hobbies. **

**He asked. **

**ve only ever flown when Edward and I came here, It think I **

**t really like being in open waters, Ive going to drown or get swept away. I dont be able to do.**Yeah, but youre not going to drown,Titanic?t find that many icebergs, even if there are icebergs it would be in the daytime so, they

**Was he offering to take me sailing, or just trying to make my fears seem stupid? Either way I didnt work, everybody has fears, even vampires; I know that Edward has a lot of fears. Even Emmett has fears, he may hide them well, but he does have some. **

**I asked, my tone was quite sharp with annoyance. **

**I pressed, I didn** ?Yes, I have a fear of being touched.t want him to feel pressurized. I felt almost guilty for making him tell me in the first place.

I stared down at my lap as I drank some more of my cappuccino. It must be quite difficult for him to have a relationship if he has a fear of being touched.

**Christian asked suddenly. **

**I answered. **

**He sounded shocked. **

**I knew that we had to say that Carlisle was our dad and Esme was our mom, and that Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were our siblings. I wasn**So, you like things to do with death?Yeah, death is a thing everybody has to deal with, so I dont just embrace it.m half dead, also I know that IDo you want something to eat?Er, no thanks, I** I replied, even if I was starving I would say I wasn**How long have you death?For as long as I can remember, once my dad explained to me what death was I was instantly captivated by you cold?No, just a shiver,s grey eyes turn probing, his fingers arched in front of his mouth. I quickly looked away from him because I felt embarrassed about staring at him, but he was quite handsome, when he was being quiet, but as soon as he opens his mouth, I just turn against him, most of the time.

**Christian said. **

**Is he being serious? He wants me to go to New York with him? Edward would never allow it, me going away with somebody who is technically a stranger to me. **

**t know, I **

**ll do that,**O-kay,d always imagined going with Bella or maybe Alice on one of her big shopping trips where we go to a new city and check out the stores there, like we did when we went to LA and came home with fourteen bags of new clothes.

But then again maybe it wouldn't be so bad, Christian would probably be away in meetings for most of the trip so then I would be able to go and see the sights myself.

**Christian asked, nodding toward my coffee cup. **

**I muttered, not realizing how much I**Shit, Renesmee! Have you never heard of being street-smart? Or are you purposely trying to kill yourself?Sorry,You're a very attractive young lady,Stay still.I** Christian said and then he turned his attention to his computer. **

**I was confused, not quite sure what just happened, but I left his office quickly, ignoring Andrea as she said goodbye, and then entered the elevator, thankful that it was unusually empty, I went straight to the back of the elevator, huddling myself into the corner. **

**Luckily, nobody entered the lift with me as I waited to get to the foyer. It gave me time to think instead of being nervous about what people think about me. I knew I couldn't tell Edward what had happened because knowing him, he would probably hurt or kill Christian and then we would have to move again, which I really didn't want to do because I liked it here and it we did move then I would miss my friends, also, I really love the house and the surrounding area. **

**Edward was just coming through the revolving doors as I exited the elevator. As soon as I saw him I occupied my mind with the upcoming hunting trip, because I was quite excited about it. It would be the first time in ages that I** , so what have you been doing today?Nothing really, except from talking to my businesses partners in Taiwan, we were just finalizing a deal about a about you, did you find work easier today?Yeah, it wasn't so bad, I think it's mainly because it was only a half day, , not everybody can have half days every day at you want to go home first to change, or do you want to go hunting straight away?Go hunting, that way we'd have more time.d felt in a long time, it wasn't just that I was quite thirsty but mainly because of how much I drank, six deerd had since we came her, even more than getting drunk with Jesse.

I hastily went up the staircase and into my room, it was times like these when I missed Alice the most, I hated trying to find something to wear, something that matched, and I had really no fashion sense, when I look at myself in the mirror I always think that something looks wrong but IRen, oh my God, I** Quinn almost screamed as she ran over to me and then threw her arms around my and pulled me into a tight hug, which she continued to laugh. **

**ve missed you, too.**Hi, , where are we going first?Something to eat first, then shop, a bit like the last , the stores actually be open at this time?d only just thought of that question.

**Quinn answered. **

**We arrived at a restaurant called Giovanni's, another Italian restaurant. We were seated quickly by an over-enthusiastic waiter, and began making idle chitchat, not really talking about anything in particular while we read through the menu. **

**Quinn said, drawing mine and BrittneyHottie alert.**I hope he sits on the table next to us,Are you okay, Ren? You look a little paler than usual.m just feeling a little sick.I'm, er, just going to the toilets.s office replayed in my head involuntarily, I fell back against the sinks, feeling a little dizzy.

**A kind female voice asked. **

**I opened my eyes to see the black haired women who was standing with Christian in the line. She too had an American accent. **

**m fine,**I like your dress, where'd you get it?I'm, er, not sure, I had it bought for me for my , I** she began to wash her hands, humming softly. m Mia, by the way.**I'm Ren,Ooops, I guess I should've dried my hands first,I should get back to my friend. Nice meeting you,Yeah, bye,How are you feeling now?A lot better, thanks,The waiter came, I ordered a pepperoni calzone for you,Yeah, that's fine,So, how have you been finding work?Erm, better today,Are you okay, Brittney?Yes, I** Brittney**What's happened?s table but snapped my head back to the table, because both Mia and Christian were looking at me, Mia had an excited smile on her face, and Christian looked surprised.

**I asked quickly. **

**Quinn told me, still looking perplexed. **

**I nodded and stood hastily from my seat and began to walk over to the bar. I tried my hardest not to look over to Christian**What can I get you miss?Can I have Coke, please?Hey,Fancy seeing you ,You've met my sister,Yeah, she seems very . . . me about it,That'll be two sixty.I'll pay,I didn't repay you for the ,But you did buy me a coffee, all your hard work,I better get back to my friends. Nice seeing you my God, how do you do it?Do what?Just talk to hot guys so , he's actually my boss, so I** I justified. **

**Again, both Quinn and Brittney**How can you work without getting distracted?**I'm not really interested in boys, and yeah he's attractive but, well he doesn't affect me.**You good at lying, I** Quinn trailed off, shaking her head. **

**I contradicted her. **

**Quinn and Brittney laughed at the last part. **

**I muttered drinking some of my Coke. **

**t she acting different, Brit?**Excuse me,You seem well,s tone made my head snap around, it was a harsh accusation.

**Brittney**I don't understand,Oh, of course you don't, you stuck up little bitch,d thought she was so sweet and kind when I first met her, well all the times that Im wrong about.

**I murmured, I felt a lump in my throat, it was one of my weaknesses, I always cried when somebody was mean to me, it's probably because I**No, you're probably going to tell me that you're the victim, aren't you?No, I . . . I . . . look I don't know what I did wrong, I haven't done anything wrong, but Ive upset or offended you . . .Oh please, save it, I

**I couldn't reply, I knew that if I did, I would cry. I nodded slowly, got to my feet and began to leave the restaurant. **

**Quinn shouted as she rejoined the table, but I didn't respond or react, I just left quicker. **

**Instead of heading back to the parking lot as soon as I was out of the door, instead I sat down on the cold bench outside of the restaurant. I put my head in my hands and tried my hardest not to cry, I didn't want to embarrass myself in the middle of a street outside of a restaurant. **

**I don't know how long I sat there, but I did notice that it seemed to get a whole lot colder, I wrapped my coat tightly around my, keeping my head down and staring at my shoelaces, I realized that Brittney and Quinn could leave any minute, so I knew I had to move, but I couldn't will my limbs to move, it was as if they were frozen. **

**Hearing the restaurant door opening, I turned my head slightly to see if it was Quinn and Brittney, but it wasn't it was Christian, without his sister. **

**Christian asked me and then sat down on the bench next to me. **

**I nodded, not wanting to talk incase I burst into tears. **

**I shrugged, not sure if I should tell him, I mean he's only my boss. But then again, there was something in his voice that made me feel safe and want to spill my guts, however, I**You can tell me, you ? What's it got to do with you?s only trying to be nice.

**Christian replied simply. I turned to look at him, his eyes were burning with sincerity. **

**I asked more softly than before. **

**Christian explained. **

**I wasn't sure what to say, I just sat staring at him, and he stared back. He moved his hand and grabbed my like this afternoon, but it felt like electricity sparked right through my body, just like when he kissed me. **

**Christian**This is wrong,No, no it's not,I don't mean that, well I do, but it's going in the wrong order,What do you mean?I should have made you sign first,Sign what?The NDA does NDA stand for?It's a non disclosure agreement, it means that you can't say anything about our relationship and if you do I have a legal right to take you to court and , do I sign?One minute,Oh, it's you again!Hi,I'll drive you home first Mia and then Renesmee, since Mia lives closer,You're looking better than you were in the toilets, you've got more color in your cheeks,Yeah, I was just dehydrated,d heard it before, some parts sounded familiar but I don't tend to remember names of classical music, mainly because it all sounds the same to me.

He drove for about twenty-five minutes until he stopped outside of a hotel with bright lights covering the name of it.

**Mia gushed and she quickly pecked Christian on the cheek. **

**And with that she was out of the car, and skipping toward the hotel entrance, but not before waving back at the car and then she went through the automatic doors and disappeared. **

**Christian instructed me. I instantly obeyed, exiting the back of the car and sliding into the passenger seat next to Christian. **

**I told him quietly. **

**Christian said as he started driving the opposite way he was driving before, away from the city. **

**I asked. **

**m taking you to sign.**Why do I have to sign it, though?I'm a very wealthy man with a lot of notability, if you were to go to the papers or the courts, I would most definitely lose all of that. And I

**I whispered quietly. I**Hello?Ren! Where the hell did you disappear to?I felt sick, so I thought it best I leave. I** I replied. I said quickly and then hung up, stuffing my phone into my pocket. **

**Christian murmured. **

**I answered, turning to look at him, why was he asking? **

**He frowned, looking very displeased. he noted. **

**ve always been thin,**You should eat more, being that thin can't be healthy,s voice was almost scolding.

**I shrugged, I wasn't going to tell him that I prefer drinking blood and it helps to be thin so I can chase after animals. **

**Christian frowned again as he pulled into a side street, at the end of which was a high-rise building, it looked odd being in the middle of nowhere. He pulled into a large garage with eight other cars parked in it. **

**I followed Christian out of the car and toward an elevator, which arrive almost immediately. Inside it was paneled with smoked black mirrors, making us look like silhouettes. Once the doors shut, I felt a strong charge of electricity spark between me and Christian. **

**Looking through my lashes over to Christian, he had his eyes shut tightly. I wondered if he felt it too, or maybe it's just because Id been in elevators with him before; I**Wait here and I** Christian murmured, he sounded much more relaxed now. **

**He disappeared up the staircase and through a door at the top. **

**I felt tiny in this huge room with a very high ceiling, as I looked up at the ceiling I noticed a grand chandelier, it's probably just for show though. **

**Christian came down the stairs, he looked a lot younger as he seemed so much more happier. **

**He asked, his voice was bright with excitement. **

**I shook my head as I took the piece of paper from him, he also passed me a pen. I scanned through it quickly, none of it really making any sense, but still I hastily signed my name on the dotted line without really thinking about it. **

**He looked a little surprised when I handed the contract back to him, but he smile enigmatically as he took it from me. **

**I murmured, looking up at Christian, his eyes went from bright and excited to dark and something else I couldn't place. **

**He stroked my hair, smoothing it down softly. Then he leaned down to kiss me, but before our lips met his phone rang out loudly. He groaned as he pulled away from me. **

**he muttered as he answered the phone which he pulled out of his black jacket pocket. **

**I felt awkward as I stared up at the ceiling again, Christian moved away from me and sat down at the breakfast bar. **

**t it wait until tomorrow?**Okay, I** He hung up and returned the phone back into his pocket. **

**m sorry Renesmee, but it seems your brother needs to speak with me,**Okay,I** Christian grabbed my hand and he pulled me over to the elevator doors once more. **

**ll see you on Monday,t do it at home which meant I would be able to have a shower so Edward wouldnd been with Christian, as Edward would recognize the scent. **

**But then hem not going to the party tomorrow night, I wasnt intimidate me, to show that Is not something that Im not what they all think I am. I also picked out some black stilettos which had straps which went to just below my knee. **

**When I got to the cashier to pay for the clothes, the total came to two hundred and forty nine pounds, which is the most It buy it. I kind of felt bad for spending that much of Edward's money, but he did say once that all of his money was Bellat in the drive and all of the lights were out in the house, I hated it when all of the lights are out, it creeps me out, probably from all of the horror movies It know how I was getting to the party tomorrow night, I decided to call Jesse, maybe on the drive there I could ask him what he**Ren, Ive missed you so, so much!Yeah, look, are you still going to the house party tomorrow?t really in the mood to chitchat.

t I be?Can you drive me there, if I meet you in the parking lot like usual?Of course Ill go, yeah?Yeah, sure,Jesse, I have to , okay, but I

**I muttered and hung up, just as I heard Edward coming through the door. **

**Edward greeted softly as he walked into the living room. **

**I added the last bit on quietly and bit my lip. **

**Edward smiled at me. "You deserve nice and expensive things.**I** I murmured and then turned toward the stairs and quickly into my room, then happily sinking into my bed.**


	3. Party Time

The next morning I woke at half ten, feeling well rested and refreshed. I also felt . . . different, something that I couldn't explain, almost like a different person, it felt like I should be glowing brightly. After brushing my teeth and hair, I threw on a black camisole and a pair of black skinny jeans, and walked down the stairs into the living room, Edward wasn't there, and I couldn't hear him in his study. I went to turn the TV on and there was a note on top of it addressed to me: Renesmee, I had to go to a breakfast meeting; I should be back around about noon. Love, Dad. X Okay, at least I have time to think about last night. I froze instantly, Edward was talking to Christian last night, what if Edward had seen his thoughts, or recognized my scent? I felt the blood drain out of my face. No, Edward would have said something last night, he seemed to be in a good mood, well better than normal. I shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my head as I made my way to the kitchen. Instead of cooking something up like pancakes or a bacon sandwich, I just poured myself a bowl of chocolate puffs, while I was getting the milk I grabbed the carton of orange and served myself a glass. It took me longer than normal to eat breakfast, probably because I was hyped for tonight, even though I still had over six hours until I could leave. I wonder what Jesse will think when he sees me wearing that dress. Oh yes, that dress, I wonder what Edward will say, maybe I should wear some jeans underneath my dress to cover my legs, and then I'll obviously take them off in the car. Once I finally did finish breakfast, I cleaned everything up, scrubbing everything more than necessary, trying to make the activity last longer as I wasn't sure what I was going to do afterwards to waste time. I sat down on the sofa opposite the TV and turned it on, I flipped through the channels, trying to find something that looked interesting, but after five minutes of searching I went into the film guide and typed in my favorite horror movie, Saw. By the time the movie was finished I was lying on the floor on my back, watching the TV upside down, even though I'd seen that movie hundreds of times I could never get tired of watching a guy saw his own foot off. I was about to click to watch the next one, but I heard the door open, and I know that Edward's not a big fan of horror movies. When he walked through the living room door, he was wearing a sharp black suit, complete with a tie. It looked so normal for him to be dressed like that. "Hi," I greeted, smiling broadly at him. "Hello, what are you doing on the floor?" Edward asked amused as he sat where I was sitting when I first started watching the movie. "I wanted to get closer to the action," I answered and sat up straight, facing him. "So, what was your meeting about?" "Just the usual, making deals with other companies." Edward replied simply. "Sounds interesting," "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Renesmee," Edward scolded me lightly. "I get my sarcasm from you!" I pointed out. "I don't know what you mean." Edward muttered and stood up and then headed down the hallway toward his study. Instead of watching the next movie, I switched the TV off and made my way leisurely to my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the wardrobe thinking about tonight, I wondered if I was still permitted to go to Brittney's to get ready with her and Quinn. No, I don't want to cause any trouble, and if she has a go at me at the party, then I'll argue right back, but hopefully I'll be able to talk to Jesse and get him to sort things out with Brittney. I figured out what I was going to do with my hair and knew it would take a while, so I jumped in the shower, washing my hair quickly and then drying it at the same speed, but with a pair of hair straighteners instead of a hairdryer. I remembered one time when Alice straightened my hair, it took two hours, but that was because my hair was much longer then. When I was finally finished, I felt relief wash over me as my arms had been killing me, and I knew it would look stupid if one half of my hair was straight and the other side was in ringlets. I checked the time and it was half three, so it had taken me just over three hours to straighten my hair, maybe it's because I'm not used to doing my hair like that. Just as I was unplugging the hair straighteners there was a light tap on my door. "Renesmee, are you okay?" Edward asked as he came into my bedroom and sat down on the bed next to me. "Yes, why?" I was confused. Did I look ill or something? "Your thoughts are a little different than normal," Edward said by a means of explanation, not that it did any explaining. "What does that mean?" "I've already told you that everybody thinks differently and they have different ways to think, like their minds work differently, and, obviously you know I try not to listen, to give you some privacy, but your mind seems like it's working differently." Edward muttered; his golden eyes looked probing. "I don't know why," I replied, moving my hair behind my shoulder, it was still hot from the straighteners. Edward nodded and stood up. "Your hair looks nice like that." He complimented before walking out the door and closing it behind him. I felt my cheeks heat, I hated Bella for giving me her blush. I stood up and walked over to the mirror. Jeez, I did look different with my hair straight, it was much longer, maybe I should start getting up earlier and straighten my hair for school. But then again, I find it difficult to get up as it is, so getting up earlier would kill me. Then came the dilemma of makeup, I wasn't too used to wearing makeup or putting it on, if I did wear it Alice would've put it on for me, or Rosalie. It took me a few attempts to get the eye shadow on right, and then I kept swapping shades, I finally settled for some black sparkly eye shadow, and then some mascara. I even surprised myself by being able to put kohl on right on my first try. It was quarter past four when I'd done with my makeup, and I was quite satisfied with myself. I was thinking about then putting the dress on, but I still had an hour until I'd have to leave. My stomach grumbled, making my decision for me. So, I practically skipped down the stairs in excitement, and then into the kitchen, but not before noticing Edward's confused yet amused expression as he sat on the sofa working on his laptop. Again, I just had a bowl of cereal, as I knew I wouldn't have time to cook myself something proper. As I was eating my cereal, Edward joined me in the kitchen, he was leaning against the counter watching me. "Yes?" I asked after a few moments. "Will you be home tonight?" "I don't know, but probably. I won't be staying at Jesse's," I muttered the last part. "Yes, what's happened between you and Brittany?" Edward inquired. "How do you know about that?" My voice was high. "Quinn called while you were in the shower, she was asking what happened as well." I sighed noisily. "Well, I don't know what Jesse has said to Brittany, but last night she started to have a go at me for 'breaking his heart', when really it should be the other way around." I explained, emphasizing part of it to show my feelings about it. "I could talk to Jesse if you want," Edward offered, smiling. "I think I can handle it myself, thanks," I replied dryly. "Anyways, why were you talking to my friend?" "She called, I told her that I'd tell you to call her back, but then she asked me if you'd said anything to me." Edward said, shrugging as he explained. "I don't know what I should tell Quinn, I mean they've been friends way longer than she's known me, and I've already ruined one friendship. Robert's and Jesse's," I added the end on in clarification. "How did you ruin their friendship?" Edward asked interestedly as he sat down opposite me at the kitchen table. "Well, Jesse told me that Robert fancied me and that Robert was angry at Jesse for asking me out, and then Jesse said that he'd rather have me than Robert," I sped through the explanation, but I knew that Edward would be able to keep up. Edward sighed quietly. "I know you'll find this difficult, it's because you have such a kind and caring heart, which makes you trust easily, and unfortunately you sometimes trust the wrong people," "They aren't wrong people, I just . . . don't fit in," I whispered. Edward reached across the table and stroked my face and gave me a small reassuring smile. But then he got to his feet and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me to eat the rest of my cereal, but it had become soggy as I'd left it too long, so I threw it out and went up stairs to get ready. I smiled widely at myself as I spun around in my dress, trying to see it from all angles, I then slipped on the stilettos which tied just below my knee, making me smile again, as the shoes made me taller. Then I remembered that I would have to put jeans on underneath, so I quickly grabbed a pair of black jeans, I still looked good, well in my opinion, and it was unusual for me to think that I ever looked good, or even remotely good. Looking at the clock on my bedside table I realized that I had an hour to go and meet Jesse. So, grabbing a black purse which I shoved my phone and car keys into, I headed downstairs. Edward was once again sitting on the sofa typing on his laptop. "I'm off now," I told him quietly, he looked up and smiled at me. "You look beautiful, Renesmee," Edward murmured which made me smile shyly. "I'll, er, see you later, but I'll call you if I am coming home." Edward smiled and nodded at me; I returned the smile and turned to leave the house. I felt electricity flow through me as I started up my car, even if Brittany can't be civil tonight, hopefully I'll be drunk enough not to remember tomorrow, hopefully. As I pulled into the parking lot, I stopped the car and began trying to remove my jeans, but I was finding it very difficult to do it while I was sitting down, however, I really didn't want to do it out in the open. I laughed as I finally removed them, and then I heard a knock on the window which made me scream in shock, but then I realized that it was Jesse; he was smiling with delight at startling me. Throwing the jeans into the back of my car and then angrily shoving against the door, making Jesse step back quickly. "I'm sorry, but I thought you'd saw me, I –" Jesse stopped talking when I got out of the car. "Wow, Ren, just wow." I once again smiled shyly at his reaction, feeling my cheeks heat just like when Edward complimented my hair. "So, are we ready to go?" I asked Jesse energetically. Jesse nodded and then gestured with his hand for me to lead the way to his car. He followed closely behind me. "Are we . . . okay?" Jesse whispered seriously as he started up the car, his eyes wide with worry as he gazed at me. I studied his face; it showed just how anxious he was for my answer. "It depends," I muttered. "On?" Jesse prompted, raising his eyebrows. "What have you said to Brittany?" "I – well, she – I – ugh, I'm sorry, I was angry and I just told her and she must have taken it differently." Jesse stuttered his way through his explanation. "So, you made me look like the bad guy?" I spat, crossing my arms moodily across my chest, and looked out of the passenger window. Jesse sighed as he drove out of the parking lot; he flipped on the radio which began playing a song with an upbeat tune which I didn't recognize. It was an hour's drive to the house, and it was a deeply uncomfortable silence. Every now and then Jesse would open his mouth like he was about to say something but he would quickly shut it again. I wasn't sure what to say; really I didn't want to talk to him, I was only using him for a car ride, and I know that sounds bad, but he turned Brittney against me, so I couldn't care less. "We're here," Jesse muttered quietly as he brought the car to a smooth halt. I checked my surroundings, there were many cars parked outside of a quite large house, not as big as mine, but it was bigger than Jesse's house. I could see flashing lights coming from the great windows. Following Jesse from the car, and then up the stone pathway, to the blue front door. Jesse didn't knock; he just walked through the door. Inside there was loud music and numerous pounding heartbeats, I was then hit with multiple scents which were mixed with sweat and alcohol. "Jesse, there you are!" A boy shouted as he came toward us, he had bright blonde hair and was wearing a neon orange top. "I told you I was coming." Jesse shouted back to him. The boy then proceeded to hug Jesse, who looked slightly uncomfortable. The boy pulled away from Jesse and then looked over to me. "Hey, I've seen you in school," I smiled at him in response, not sure what to say back to him; I don't recognize him whatsoever. "I'm Doug," he introduced and stuck his hand out toward me. I shook it quickly and he smiled warmly at me. Jesse suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a room which was in the opposite direction from where the music was coming from, but it was still easy to hear. Once in the room, Jesse shut the door behind us, making the music quieter, there was nobody else in the room. It looked like a study, as it had three large bookshelves, a desk, computer and a chair and then an ugly green leather sofa against the wall. "I think we should talk," Jesse said quietly. "What about?" "Ren, I really need to know, are we still a thing or not?" Jesse's voice was almost pleading. "I don't know; I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship, I find it difficult to keep up with your mood swings, one minute you're happy and laughing, the next moment you're annoyed and become arrogant." I hastily said. "You can't break up with me," Jesse muttered his voice adamant as he stared down at the ground. "I think it's for the best, Jesse," I whispered. "No, it's really not," Jesse shook his head, still keeping his eyes down. "I'm sorry," I began to leave the room but Jesse grabbed hold of my arm tightly and pulled me back so I was standing in front of him. "You can't break up with me," he repeated, something in his eyes unnerved me; they were too dark and empty. "Jesse, let go," I told him, shaking my arm and trying to loosen his grip, but his grip only seemed to constrict. "I haven't done anything wrong, you're the one who's always running to their brother," Jesse's voice was menacing, it made me shiver. "Please Jesse, we're not right for each other," I said, hoping this was a good reason. "Not right for each other? I told you that I loved you and you said it back, so are you saying you were lying, because I really hate liars." Jesse pulled me toward him, so that I was against him. "I thought I did love you, but the more I thought of it the more I realized that maybe we should see other people," "So you're seeing somebody behind my back?" Jesse's voice became louder as if he was outraged. "No, Jesse, please let me go," I whined trying to pull me hand away again. Suddenly, he let go of my hand, and I quickly step away from him, but before I could say or do anything else, I felt a sharp, stinging pain across my left cheek. I gave out a quick cry as I fell back against the desk, knocking over the pencil pot. Tears sprang into my eyes from the pain. I blinked at Jesse, had he seriously just hit me? He looked completely livid. I brought my hand up to cup my stinging cheek, it hurt to touch, but I rubbed it as if it would help take the throb away. "Look at you, are you trying to look like a fucking whore?" Jesse spat. "I really thought we had something, I thought we could have a future together, I even thought you were different from the other beautiful girls, because they're all bitches, but you're exactly the same." I felt the shock disappear from my body and it was replaced with anger, I was always told if I was hit I should hit back. "Jesse, I've not done anything wrong, you're the one who's just hit me, and by the way my brother will kill you when I tell him, and you've marked my arm," I only noticed that my arm had a red mark around it. "Oh yes, like I said, you're always running to your brother!" Jesse shouted throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Stop acting so jealous, because that's all you are. Edward is my brother, of course we're close, I look to him like a father figure, if I didn't have him I don't know what I'd do," I explained in a rush, not because I was worried, but because I was angry and I wanted him to understand. "I don't care," Jesse muttered petulantly. "Then why are you making such a fuss of it!" I shouted loudly, but then something hit me. "Are you jealous because you and Britney aren't that close?" "No," he replied quickly, far too quickly, it made me feel giddy that I finally found out why he was so affected by my relationship with my brother. "Yes, yes you are, I can't believe how you're reacting this bad for something so petty, if anything it's pathetic," I told him, to which his expression turned to anger again. "Oh, are you going to hit me again?" "Don't push me," Jesse threatened menacingly. "Go right ahead, and I'll be only too happy to hit you right back." I was happy at how confident my voice came out. Jesse took a step toward me, but instead of stepping back and looking like a coward, I straightened up to show that I wasn't afraid of him. A man shouldn't hit a woman, no matter what she's done; it only shows just how weak that man is. Before Jesse could do anything the door opened, and the guy who introduced himself as Doug popped around the corner. "You guys alright?" He asked his eyebrows rose as he assessed the situation. "Yeah, we're absolutely fine," I muttered as I strode out of the room, without casting a glance in Jesse's direction. I wanted to show Britney that I was strong, but instead I'm going to show everybody that I'm strong. I headed toward the source of the pounding music, where I found a large amount of people jumping and dancing about, there were also people lining the walls drinking. I smiled slightly as I spotted Robert; I hadn't spoken to him in a while. "Hey, Robert," I called over the music, his head snapped around and his eyes were wide. "Ren, hey, it feels like years since we spoke!" Robert quickly hugged me, I could smell that he was very drunk, but he seemed more talkative than normal, as he normally was shy and quiet. "I know, that's why I came to talk to you," I replied as he pulled away, but he kept his arm around my shoulders. "You need a drink," Robert told me as he led me over to a long table with lots of different colored drinks, some in long glasses, cocktail glasses and shot glasses. Robert handed me over one of the long glasses it had a cloudy white liquid in, I took a sip, and it was a delicious. "That's my dear friend is a Piña Colada," Robert informed me, smiling a large jovial smile. I smiled back at him and he guided me back over to where he was standing. He began talking to me but I couldn't hear him, so I indicated by shaking my head and pointing to my ears. Robert smiled apologetically and grabbed my hand as he dragged me out of the room. At first I thought he was going to take me into the room Jesse had, but instead we arrived in a large modern kitchen, the music was muted in here. "Did you come here with Jesse?" Robert asked as he sat down on one of the benches, I joined him on the one next to him. I nodded. "Yeah, but we had kind of an argument," I admitted, drinking some of my drink. "What about?" Robert quizzed, but then his eyes widened as he grabbed my chin and turned my head to the side to look at my cheek, the cheek which Jesse hit. "Did Jesse do that to you?" "Robert, please just leave it," I whispered. "I'm gonna kill him," Robert growled. I quickly grabbed his hand. "Please Robert; I can deal with it myself." He looked down at our hands, his eyes once again wide. He moved his hand and made it so he was holding my hands again. And then he suddenly leaned in and kissed me, I hastily pulled away and jumped off the bench. "Robert, I can't, I'm sorry, I've just broken up with Jesse," I quickly told him. "He doesn't care," I jumped when Jesse's voice came from the kitchen door. "It won't be the first girlfriend he stole from me." Jesse came into the kitchen, also predator like as he moved slowly toward us. "And she's not the first girlfriend you hit," Robert muttered. I spun around on my heel to face him. "What?" I demanded. "Oh yeah, he's hit two of his girlfriends, well those are the ones I know of," Robert slid off the bench. "But that's now the worst thing he did to his girlfriends." "Robert, I'm telling you now, shut the fuck up," Jesse snarled. "Or what? You gonna do what you did to Sophie?" Robert's tone was challenging. "Who's Sophie?" I asked Robert. "No-one, Robert's just trying to ruin things, don't listen to him," Jesse said quickly, there was something in his voice that made me think he was scared. "Jesse, just remember I know your secrets, one wrong move and I tell all," Robert smiled almost smugly. I was itching to know what the secret was. Robert then walked out the room; he swayed a bit, showing that he was drunk. I stared at Jesse who was still glaring at the kitchen door which Robert had just walked through. "What does he mean?" I asked. "Nothin'," Jesse muttered as he kept his eyes on his shuffling feet. "Didn't sound like nothing," I snapped and then waited for him to say something, but he didn't. "Fine, I'll go and ask Robert." "No, please!" Jesse went to grab my wrist but I quickly stepped away from him. "Don't you dare touch me!" I was happy with how domineering my voice came out. Jesse recoiled from me, his eyes wide. "You will never touch me again, or else I will kill you, okay?" I snarled. I literally lit up inside when I saw the fear in Jesse's eyes. I never really understood why I got a kick whenever I intimidate someone. I think it's mainly because it reminds me that I have a little bit of vampire in my blood and I like to show that I can be just as intimidating as full vampires. Jesse nodded, his as he backed away from me even further. I turned away from him to stare out of the window above the kitchen sink, even though it was pitch black I could see there was a gazebo, a trampoline and a small shed in the garden. I then sipped on my drink, not wanting to look back at Jesse. I stared out the window for what seemed like hours, I only moved because I didn't have any drink left. Jesse had left by the time I turned around and headed out the kitchen. It seemed like there was even more people at the party now. As I made my way through the main party area, I noticed Brittany and Jesse talking to each other in the corner of the room. Brittany had her hand on his arm and he was looking upset, I bet he was telling her more bullshit. Grabbing a pink drink from the table I began looking for Robert again, for some reason, even with what he did before, I trusted him, almost like a brother, I hadn't known him for that long, but still there was something about him that drew me to him, but not in the way I was drawn to Jesse, but kind of how I was drawn to Jacob when I was younger. I couldn't see Robert anywhere, so instead I decided to use my trusty sense of smell, trying to find the peppermint smell which belonged to Robert. I caught the scent quite quickly and it led me to the wooden backdoor. When I went through the door, Robert was sitting on the steps leading into to the garden, his head was in his hands; he was rocking slightly. "Robert?" I murmured as I sat down next to him on the cold stone step. "What?" His voice sounded cracked. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, of course, I just came out because it's way too hot in there," Robert explained, but I could tell that there was something else, probably that I rejected him. "What were you talking about before, what did Jesse do?" I asked, trying not to let the eagerness to know seep into my voice. "It's nothing," he muttered and I pursed my lips. "I, er, need another drink." Robert quickly said as he jumped to him feet and then headed inside. I sighed and stretched my legs, about to get up, but then I heard the door behind me open and then soft footsteps; Quinn dropped down on the step next to me where Robert was sitting only seconds ago. "Ren, can I have some advice?" She asked, her tone was unusually low. "Erm, sure, what do you want to know?" I replied a little confused, why would she want my advice. Quinn opened her mouth to speak but the backdoor was thrown open and a group of people came running down the steps, me and Quinn had to press up against the walls lining the steps to avoid being stood on. "We'll need to find somewhere private." Quinn told me as she slowly stood and began walking through the backdoor, I hastily followed. Quinn led me up the purple carpeted stairs and then down the hallway into a large bedroom with a king-sized bed. She sat on the end of the bed. "I really like Robert, I mean really like him, and I want your advice on how to ask him out," "You're asking me, the one who has never had a boyfriend?" "Jesse's your boyfriend," Quinn said. "Not anymore," I whispered. "Oh." Quinn cast her gaze to the ground. "Well, anyways, you seem to be able to talk to guys, just like that guy in the restaurant last night, you can charm people, I want to know how you do it." I wasn't sure how to reply, I really didn't know how I charmed people, it was just something I could do, just like Edward and the rest of my family could. "You could just tell him how you feel," I suggested. "I'm sure that would help." Quinn nodded thoughtfully, but then turned her now worried eyes back to me. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?" "Knowing Robert, he won't be mean, he'll be understanding and friendly about it, but if you think about it what would you rather have: telling Robert how you feel, and then him saying no but staying friends, or not telling him and having him completely in the dark?" "You're right," Quinn smiled widely at me. "Thanks, Ren." Quinn then hugged me tightly. "No problem, what are friends for?" Quinn pulled away from me and we smiled at each other. She then stood up and walked toward the door, she cast me another little smile before leaving. For some reason I felt warm inside for helping her, and also because she came to me, not Britney. I realized with great disappointment that I didn't feel remotely tipsy, so I made my way to the bedroom door, just as I opened it, I was shoved back inside, I let out a loud gasp as I was pushed up against the bedroom wall. "So, you're telling everyone your sob story?" Jesse's voice was harsh, he had his forearm against my neck, keeping me effectively pinned against the wall. I tried to reply, but I couldn't, so instead I tried to push him off me, but I couldn't do that either. "You really are a backstabbing bitch, aren't you?" I once again tried to push him off me, but pulled me away from the wall and then slammed me back into it, the wind was knocked out of me, and I found it hard to breathe as he place his arm back over my throat. "Maybe, I should teach you a lesson," Jesse said darkly and threateningly. He isn't going to hit me again, is he? No, instead he grabbed my hair roughly and forced his lips against mine, I couldn't move because of the hold on my hair. The hand which was against my throat moved down my body to the bottom of my dress. And once the penny dropped as to what his intentions were, I felt adrenaline rush through my body, heating my veins. It was like I blacked out for a moment as one moment I was being held against the wall by Jesse, next he was screeching in pain with blood squirting from his shoulder and I could taste the delicious taste of human blood in my mouth. "What the fuck, you crazy bitch? You just fucking bit me!" Jesse shouted, I was happy that the music down stairs was blasting, or else I'm sure someone would have came up. "You deserve to be locked up, you fucking psycho bitch!" Jesse then turned toward the door. No, I couldn't let him leave, I couldn't let this leave the room, or else my family's secret would be out. And once again, that rush of heat ran through my veins as I picked up the lamp from the bedside table and smashed Jesse over the head with it. He slumped to the ground with a groan, I saw some blood trickle from the top of his head. I hastily pulled my phone out of my bag and called Edward. "Ness, what's the matter?" "You have to get here as soon as possible, I've mess up. I've really messed up." I gushed. "Renesmee, are you hurt, what's happened?" Edward's tone was concerned. "Please, just get here as quick as possible," "Where are you?" "Er, I'm not quite sure, do you know that car park across the road from that really expensive coffee shop we went to the first weekend we came here?" "Yes?" "Well, that's where I met Jesse and that's where he picked me up from, would you be able to track the scent?" "I should be able to, I'll be there as soon as possible," I heard in the background a door shutting and then wind rushing, so I knew Edward was on his way, I then hung up and sat in front of the bedroom door to make sure nobody came in. I wasn't sure how long I sat in front of the door, staring at the blood Jesse was producing, he was still unconscious, I idly wondered if he was going to die, I was always wondering why I wasn't feeling any guilt for what I did to him, instead I felt proud of myself. I was moved forward a little by somebody trying to come in, I instantly froze in shock, what the hell was I going to do, attack them too? "Renesmee, let me in," Edward's voice was still concerned, I knew he'd be able to smell the blood. I quickly jumped up and opened the door just wide enough so he could enter the room. I heard his sharp intake of breath, I slowly turned to face him, I was terrified of what he was going to do, and I knew he was going to be mad. But Edward totally shocked me, instead of shouting at me, he pulled me into a tight hug and began stroking my hair. "What did he do?" I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him. "After he drove me here, he pulled me into a room and ask if we were still together, and I told him I didn't know, then he started saying that I was seeing somebody behind his back, I tried to leave but he grabbed my wrist, when I told him to let go, he hit me." I felt Edward's hands turn to fist at my back and I heard a small growl from him. "Then I told Robert, and Robert started saying that he hit some of his past girlfriends. And then Quinn pulled me into this room to ask some advice, then she left and I was going to leave as well but as soon as I opened the door, Jesse shoved me back in and kept me held against the wall, then he said he was going to teach me a lesson because I think he thought that I'd told Quinn that he'd hit me. And then he started kissing me, and I just felt so, wired, and suddenly he was screaming with blood pumping out of his shoulder." "And then you knocked him out?" Edward asked, pushing me away from him, but he didn't look angry, and I swear I saw almost pride in his eyes. "Yeah, he was going to leave and obviously he'd need to go to hospital, and then the police would get involved, and then scientist would get involved . . ." "Scientists?" Edward raised his eyebrow in amusement. How could he be amused at a time like this? "Yes, to make us test subjects because we're not human!" Edward smiled at me, but the smile disappeared as he looked over to Jesse. "What are we going to do?" I asked timidly. Edward looked around the room like he was searching for something and then picked up two of the pillows from the large bed and removed the pillowcases. "Here, rip these up, and then wrap one around his head and wrap one around his shoulder." Edward through the fabric at me and I quickly ripped them. Edward went through a door to the right of the bed, I guess it was a bathroom. I did as Edward asked, wrapping the first one around his hand and then took his t-shirt off and wrapped the other pillowcase around his shoulder; it was soiled in blood quite quickly so I wrapped his t-shirt around his shoulder as well. Edward reentered the room with some bottles of disinfectant and a towel. "Good thinking," Edward murmured as he gestured toward the t-shirt I was tying the ends of the t-shirt together. "What that for?" I asked. "The bloodstains, believe it or not, but people will notice," Edward muttered sarcastically and then smiled at me. About ten minutes later the bloodstain was now gone, and Jesse was still unconscious. Edward then went back into the bathroom with the disinfectants and he quickly reappeared. "Right, time to go," Edward muttered as he picked Jesse up and threw him over his shoulder and then Edward picked up the bloodied towel and threw that over his other shoulder. "Open the balcony doors," Edward told me. I hastily complied and threw open the doors and Edward quickly ran and jumped over the balcony railing. I followed when I heard the light thud of Edward landing. Somehow, I managed to keep up with Edward as we ran, even though I was wearing a quite tight dress, I think it was mainly the fact that I was scared to leave him, incase he got caught or incase I got caught. We arrive home about an hour later, and I was very glad because it had gotten very cold, and since a huge proportion of my legs were bare, I froze quicker. "What are we going to do with him?" I asked as we entered the house. "Patch him up," "Are you crazy? He'll go straight to the cops!" I shrieked. "Who said anything about letting him leave?" Edward whispered, there was a unnerving glint in his golden eyes. "What, so we're gonna keep him like a pet?" I asked, a little shocked. "Yes, he deserves it, men shouldn't hit women," Edward replied and headed upstairs with Jesse still over his shoulder. I continued to follow him. We went up the second flight of stairs up to the attic, the one place I hadn't been in this house, mainly because it hadn't appealed to me. "Renesmee, go and light the fire and burn this towel, and go and get some rest, everything's going to me alright," Edward reassured me and touched my cheek after he handed me the bloody towel. I smiled at him and then ran down the stairs, the last thing I saw was Edward dropping Jesse down on the floor. I lit the fire with the matches I found in a kitchen drawer, and threw the towel on it, the smell made me thirsty, and reminded me of when I tasted Jesse blood. I wanted more. I shook my head to try and get that thought out of my head, I'd caused him enough pain, so I went straight up to my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed with my eyes wide as I saw my appearance in the mirror. My eyes looked darker than they usually did, my hair was matted, but that was fine it was the lower half of my face that alarmed me; I had blood on my nose, my cheeks were smeared with blood, as was my chin and I had some dribbles of blood down my throat. I shuddered at my appearance, how could Edward not be angry at me for looking like this, I look like a monster. The scalding downpour of water in the shower did nothing for me, I was still trying to come to terms with what I'd done to Jesse, I'd never attacked somebody, I was mainly trying to come to terms with the satisfaction that I tried so hard to hide from myself, because I knew it was wrong to feel that way, even though it was Jesse's fault I attacked him. After leaving the shower I pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black chemise before curling up beneath my quilt, this was not how I was expecting to end my night, instead I thought I would be going to bed tomorrow morning, so drunk I couldn't even stand, but instead I was in bed before eleven thinking about how I could've killed a man. I woke in a daze, not immediately remembering what happened last night, the only thing that did remind me was when I heard a slow heartbeat above me. Getting out of bed, I left my bedroom and made my way toward the attic, I was surprised that Edward was able to fix Jesse up, I thought maybe Jesse had lost too much blood, but then again Edward is always full of surprises. Edward was sitting in the old oak rocking chair, which was in the corner of the attic, the attic was like a stereotypical attic, dark, cold and eerie. Jesse was lying on the wooden floor, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his shoulder had a series of stitches. He looked much paler. "Why aren't you angry with me?" I whispered, but I didn't take my eyes off Jesse. I heard Edward making his way toward me, however I still didn't look at him. "Renny," Renny? Since when am I called Renny? "Look at me," Edward murmured. I faced him slowly and was surprised to see him smiling. "I'm a bad person, look at what I did to him, how can you just stand there and smile, you should be angry and disgusted with me." Edward shook his head, still smiling. "I'm proud of you, Renny," "Proud? How can you be proud?" "You've shown me that you are a brave and independent woman, who can take care of themselves, and I've realized that I've raised you well," Edward explained and then he kissed my forehead. I suddenly felt warm inside. Edward was proud of me, my dad was proud of me. I couldn't help but smile at him, the badness I felt disappeared, because I was so . . . joyful, ecstatic, content that my dad was proud of me, I didn't know why I was having these emotions from this revelation, but I just loved the feeling. Edward hugged me unexpectedly, he laughed softly. "I've always been proud of you, but this shows me just how capable you are of looking after yourself. I love you so much." For some reason I felt like crying at just how sincere he sounded. "I love you too, Dad," I replied as I threw my arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. The hug was interrupted when Jesse began spluttering and then gasping for breath. "What the fuck?" Jesse's voice was hoarse and throaty; I heard his heartbeat pick up. "Where the hell –" He broke off midsentence when he noticed me and Edward; Jesse's eyes went wide as he started to take in his surroundings. "Hello, Jesse," Edward greeted almost cheerfully. It looked like Jesse tried to sit up, but then he hissed in pain and clutched at his sewn shoulder, his eyes almost bulged as he gaped at his shoulder. I backed away from him, worried about how he would react. Then again, I knew he couldn't physically do anything in his state, and I knew that Edward wouldn't let him. I was sure that I saw Edward nod slightly at my thought; he then held out his hand toward me, I slowly walked back over to him and took his hand. "What did you do to me?" Jesse's tone was accusing. "Renesmee was only protecting herself," Edward replied calmly. "There's protecting herself, and then there's being a fucking psycho and trying to take a chunk out of someone!" Jesse shouted but then he broke into deep and throaty coughs. "Renesmee, go and fetch Jesse a glass of water," Edward muttered as he sat down in front of Jesse. "I'm not drinking or eating anything you give me, you'll probably try and poison me!" "Fine, just choke away," "You do know that you'll both be locked up for doing this, and you'll be put in a mental hospital!" Jesse shouted at me. In a flash, Edward was holding Jesse down against the floor by his throat. "If anybody should be locked up it's you," Edward growled, I didn't know whether or not I should step in. "I know exactly what you've done, and let me tell you, I don't take well to people like that." Was Edward referring to what Robert was talking about last night? If it is, it must be bad for Edward to react like this. Jesse swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he choked out. "Don't lie to me, Jesse," I shivered, I'd never saw Edward like this before; he'd gone from being warm and cheery to a terrifying, vicious vampire. Jesse's heart sounded like it was going to explode. For some reason, I like to see the fear in his eyes, just like last night. "So, are you going to kill me?" Jesse asked timidly. Edward laughed loudly as he took his hand away from Jesse's throat. "I could have let you die last night, but instead I patched you up," "Why didn't you let me die?" "If I'd left you in that room, something could've been traced back to Renesmee, or somebody could have found you and then you would've told you story, getting Renesmee and I in a lot of trouble," Edward justified with a grimace. "What are you going to do to me, then?" It sounded as if Jesse had regained some of his confidence, probably because he's realized that if Edward was going to kill him, he would've done it already. "We'll keep you up here until we either get sick of you or until you die," "Die from my injuries or die of old age?" The confidence disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "Whichever comes first," Edward smiled. "My family will wonder where I am," Jesse threatened, but his voice gave away his nervousness. "Of course they will, but they wonder all they like, they won't find you," Edward's tone made it sound like a promise, and I knew that it would unnerve Jesse because it definitely unnerved me, I didn't like seeing Edward like this. As soon as I thought that, Edward's head snapped around and his eyes were wide as he stared at me, he was on his feet in seconds, and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Renesmee, I'm doing this for you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, I won't let anything happen to you, and if this is what it takes, so be it." Edward stroked my cheek and then kissed my forehead. "If we do get found out, both of us will be arrested and then they'll find it weird when they take your fingerprints, then they want to dissect us!" "There you go again with your pessimism and your over-exaggerating, everything will be fine, just trust me," Edward smiled reassuringly at me. "Has anybody told the two of you that being that close isn't normal," Jesse muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you slept in the same bed." Jeez, why does he hate the closeness between me and Edward? I'd only just noticed last night how close he and Britney actually are, and he said that they weren't close at all. "Jesse, you're really going about this the wrong way, because remember I'm the one keeping you alive, it's up to me if you die a natural death, or a excruciatingly painful death, do you understand?" Edward's voice was that quiet and calm tone which is more deadly than his shouting. "Just kill me now then, stop prolonging it!" "Why should I let you have your own way? Prisoners don't get to decide when they die; they do how ever get to decide if they'll kill themselves." I turned to glare at Edward. Is he being serious? He want Jesse to kill himself? Is he actually trying to be the guy from Saw, torturing people until they kill themselves? "Doesn't sound too bad, Renny," Edward smiled at me. I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth hung open. I had to blink three times before I remembered how to speak. "You've got to be joking," I whispered, Jesse was looking from me to Edward with a confused expression on his face. "I'm pretty sure we have a saw somewhere around here," Edward grinned at me, but I couldn't smile back, and when Edward noticed I was amused, he frowned. "This is wrong," I murmured shaking my head and keeping my eyes down to the dark wooden floor. "You don't say!" Jesse exclaimed, but then once again he started coughing and spluttering and gasping for breath. "It's a little too late to turn back now, don't you think?" Edward almost hissed at me, but then his face and eyes softened. "I'm sorry, but it is too late to turn back." I nodded. "I know, I know," I whispered trying to hold back tears, not because of Jesse, but because of just how much Edward was doing to help me, I'd never felt so much gratitude toward anybody before. The house phone downstairs began ringing shrilly, making me jump in shock, it was weird hearing another sound apart from our three voices. "I'll go and get that," I muttered, wanting to get out of the attic as soon as possible, I didn't the Edward that was there. I ran down the two flights of stairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked breathlessly. "Hi Ren, I was just calling to ask how you were," Robert replied, he sounded a little off. "Yeah, I'm fine, how are you?" I wondered if Quinn had spoken to him. "Er, yeah, I'm good I'm guess, just a little shocked at some recent revelations," "What kind of revelations?" I kind of thought I knew the answers. "Turns out Quinn has had a thing for me for a while, and I haven't noticed," "She asked you on a date?" I asked. "Yeah, but I turned her down, it was just so out of the blue, I mean I've known her for nearly seven years now, and I think that if we did begin dating it, it would feel weird, like dating a sister," "How did she take it?" I think I'll call up Quinn as well. "She took it well I guess, I mean after I said no she just smile at me and then turned and walked away." Robert went quiet for a few moments. "What happened to you last night?" "I felt really ill, so I called my brother to pick me up," I lied smoothly. I heard indistinct mutterings above me and I couldn't tell if it was Jesse or Edward speaking. "Oh, it's just that one minute you were there, the next moment you totally disappeared," Robert sounded much more relaxed now. "Yeah, Edward picked me up quickly," I continued to lie. "Have you spoken to Jesse since last night?" "No, I thought it would be best not to," I knew I couldn't say yes, as he might ask where and when, that is if Robert knows that Jesse has disappeared. "Yeah, you're right. What are you going to do on Monday? I mean you can't ignore him there, since you sit next to him in some lessons," Robert said. "I don't know, I think I'll just try my best to ignore him, if he talks to me, I won't reply." I muttered. Above me, I heard a loud crash, it made me jump and I instantly wonder if that was Jesse being thrown across the attic. "Hey Robert, I really need to go and tidy up, this morning I tried a bit of baking and it didn't go too well," Robert laughed. "Wow, you're smart as hell, yet you can't bake," Robert joked. "Yeah, I know, but practice makes perfect." "I guess, well, I'll let you go and tidy, see you Monday," "Bye," I murmured. Once I slammed the phone back into its holder, I sprinted the two flights of stairs to see what the crash was a result of. I could hardly see anything in the attic as dust was swirling about in the air, Jesse was coughing yet again. I felt Edward grab my wrist and pull me to the corner of the attic. "What did you do?" I accused instantly. "I was just showing Jesse the damage I could do?" "What caused the dust and the bang?" "I broke down one of the supporting beams," Edward answered. "A supporting beam? Don't you realize that could make the roof come down?" I didn't want the house falling down around me. "It was only one of them, it won't do any damage," Edward chuckled, I guessed at my reaction. "It's doing damage to me!" Jesse gasped between his choking coughs. "Isn't that a shame?" Edward muttered sarcastically. "Has anybody told you that you're a complete asshole?" Jesse spat. I heard Edward snigger. "A few people," The dust was beginning to thin and clear. Edward's shirt and hair was covered in the grayish dust, Jesse was covered completely. Behind him was the broken wooden beam, some bits of it was still attached to the ceiling, wood chips were scattered about around Jesse. Jesse's eyes were filled with water, probably from the dust or the choking. I slowly walked over to him, not sure if I should approach him, his eyes glowered at me. "Are you okay?" I whispered as I sat down in front of him. He laughed an almost angry sounding laugh. "Am I okay? You tried to take a chuck out of me and then probably gave me a concussion, and now I am being held as a captive in the attic by you and your dick of a brother!" "I'm sorry, Jesse, I really am, I never met for this to happy, I thought you were going to die, so I called Edward to help get rid of the body, I never didn't think Edward would help you." "Right now, I wished you had just killed me." He muttered. A phone began ringing again, but not the house phone, it was Edward's. He hastily pulled the phone out of his trouser pocket, it looked like he was just going to ignore it, but instead he sighed when he noticed who it was. "Hal," Edward greeted cheerfully. Hal's that guy we were supposed to be visiting in the holidays, I wondered why he was calling Edward, probably to tell him we could visit him. "Yeah, one minute, I'll go somewhere more privet," Edward muttered as he turned to leave the attic. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He told me before disappearing. "Renesmee, please," Jesse whispered and pulled at my arm. "You said you loved me, if that's true then you'll let me go, please." "I thought I did love you, but the more I think of it, I realize that I don't even know you," I replied in the most uncaring tone I could manage. "You do know me, and you love me," Jesse's voice was almost as if he was forcing me into saying that I did love him, not pleading like I would have been if I were in his position. "No, Jesse, I really don't," I yanked my hand away from him and face fell, I think he finally must have realized that I wasn't going to help him. I couldn't bear to look at Jesse's desperate face, and there wasn't really anywhere else I could look, so instead I left the attic and made my way to the living room, maybe a horror movie would cheer me up. "Change of plans for the holidays, we're not going to Hal's, he's coming here, tomorrow," Edward announced as he strode into the living room from the kitchen. "You said he finds it difficult to be around humans, and if you've already forgotten we've got a human up in the attic," I answered, then again I didn't really care if Hal killed Jesse, however I'd probably have to help Edward get rid of the body, unless Hal also eats the body, that would be helpful. "No, he doesn't, if anything he's vegetarian in that sense," Edward smiled at me, but the smile disappeared quickly. "The reason he's coming here is that Hal is going to be living with us for a while. Leo died yesterday night, and Hal's finding it difficult to stay in his house." "Oh, that must be hard for him," I murmured instantly remembering how Edward explained what Leo meant and did for Hal. "Yeah, that's why I said he could stay," Edward sat down next to me with a sigh. "Hal losing Leo would be like me losing Carlisle." "Or me losing you," I whispered, it instantly pained me to think of that, I couldn't bear to think of losing him. "That's never going to happen," Edward smiled reassuringly and then wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulders, pulling me into his side and kissed the top of my head. "So, how will you stop Hal from killing Jesse?" "Just try and keep him busy, make sure Jesse doesn't bleed, but Hal can be very ruthless when he wants to be," Edward replied nonchalantly, like he really couldn't care less. "Guess that's one of the good things about living in the woods, lots of places to bury bodies," I murmured, trying desperately to lighten the situation, not for Edward, as he seemed like nothing much had happened, but for me, I needed to know that we weren't going to get in trouble, I don't think I could deal with being arrested and then jailed. Edward laughed. "Yeah, and nobody goes through this land since it's private property," His tone was almost impressed. Impressed at what? That I was finally talking about what we were doing and acting like it's a good thing? I shook my head quickly. "Dad, being away from Mom is messing you up, if we were with her you would be shouting and yelling at me, threatening to keep me locked up for the rest of my life, but now you're different," I tried to explain as well as I could. "If we were still with Bella, you wouldn't had been able to go out as much or drink half as much," "No, because you'd act more like a father, instead of a . . ." I trailed off, not quite sure how to finish, I didn't have a clue what he'd become, I couldn't say monster, I was the monster; he was just the person helping the monster. "A what?" Edward's voice sudden changed, it was almost aggressive, it made me step back from him, his eyes went dark and hardened; I felt fear grip every nerve in my body. "I don't know, just a totally different person," I whispered, the alarm evident in my shaky voice. "Did you serious expect that I'd be the same? I love Bella so, so much, Bella helped me to keep on the right track, showed me a whole new life, and now she's been taken away from me, all because of one little person. Can you guess who?" His tone incredibly harsh. "You're blaming all of this on me?" I gasped. "It's your vault Bella nearly died, the reason why I almost lost her for a second time, do you know how much I wanted to just rip you to pieces, when I saw what you'd done to her, even before you were born, I could just see you sucking the life out of her, but I had to hide those emotions of hatred from Bella, because it would upset her," I felt that same adrenaline from last night and I decided to fight back. A short laughed broke from my lips. "Oh yes, and you have nothing to be blamed for, I mean, you were the one who got Bella pregnant in the first place, have you never heard of protection? You must have know how dangerous it was having sex with a human anyways. Actually, it was your fault way before then, for leading her on, she could have had a completely normal life, having tons of kids, but no, you decided to be selfish and take her life away!" I saw amusement tainted with spite in Edward's eyes instantly. "Do you want to know who she would have had children with? You remember your best friend Jacob? Yeah well, he first loved Bella, he always thought about having a future with her, Jacob even kissed her twice, she kissed him back. He wanted to kill you, too," That was like a cold bucket of water thrown over my adrenaline fueled fire. He's lying right? Jacob didn't love my Mom, well not in that way, he loved her like a sister, didn't he? Memories then flashed through my mind of one time I was down on La Push beach, I would have been about two. "Hey, Jacob!" Seth shouted as he ran down the beach toward us. Jacob was sitting in the water with my, he was letting me splash him with water, and throw sand at him. "Playing babysitter again, are you?" Seth smiled as he sat down on the dry sand. "Hey, Nessie," "Hi, Seth," I smiled at him. Seth was funny, he was a bit like Jacob, but a little more reckless, Jacob was always so protective over me, well Seth was too, but he would let me get away with more dangerous things, like climbing high up a tree. "You're lucky, Jake," Seth murmured after a few moments, there was almost admiration in his tone. "How's that?" Jacob sounded confused yet amused at the same time. "Well, you fell for a girl who kept knocking you back, she got married and then pregnant, and then you imprinted on her baby, I mean, I know it wasn't easy for you in the beginning, but I bet you'd do it all again, right?" Seth explained, he flicked some water at me after I did the same to him. "Yeah, I would in a heartbeat," Jacob smiled widely as he stroke my hair. "Yes, Jacob loved Bella before he ever loved you, I bet a bit of him still does love Bella more than you," Edward sneered as he sauntered slowly over to me. I shook my head, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. "You're lying, you're just trying to upset me," "Believe whatever the hell you want Renesmee, but you're never going to be first choice. Of course, you're pretty, but people just aren't attractive to you, there's just something about you that repels people," I didn't know how to reply, I knew that if I did open my mouth, I would burst into tears. Instead, I turned and ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I hastily threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, and then tied my hair up into a messy ponytail. I searched for my black Converses and shoved then on. Running back down the stairs, Edward was still standing in the living room, he watched me very closely as I walked from the bottom of the stairs and to the front door. I slammed the door and was rewarded with the sound of crashing glass from the door. Starting up my car, I realized that I had absolutely no idea where I was going, but I didn't let that deter me, I just really wanted to get away from Edward. I drove for about two hours until I realized somewhere I could go, I could go to work, however, I did think maybe Christian would be in, but maybe I could just sit there and play on the computer or something. For some reason I felt really nervous about entering the building, kind of hoping that his office wasn't locked, or that the secretary wasn't working because I don't want to look like an idiot in front of her, since I'd have to see her for however long I was working her for. Andrea wasn't behind her desk, it made me instantly want to turn around and leave, because if she wasn't here I doubted Christian would be here. But no, I still checked the door and it was open, I timidly entered. "Renesmee, what are you doing here?" Christian asked as soon as I walked through the door, his tone was pleasantly surprised, as was his smile. "I wondering whether or not you'd need any help today," I tried to make my voice sound as cheery as possible, but by the expression on Christian's face I doubted I succeeded. "What's the matter?" Christian murmured as he stood up from his desk and made his way over to me, his caring tone shocked me a little. "Erm, it's just that me and Edward had an argument, and I just needed to get away from the house," I explained slowly, the lump in my throat made it difficult for me to talk. "Come, sit down," Christian ordered softly and he took my hand and pulled me over to the large black sofa. I did as he told me to, and he sat down next to me, he kept tight hold of my hand. "Tell me what happened," "Well, last night I went to a party, I got into some trouble so I called Edward, I thought he was fine with it, but then about two and a half hours ago he just totally flipped, and started being mean, I just didn't want to be around him," My eyes filled with tears as I remembered what he said, Jacob didn't really love me, I was just second best to him because he couldn't get my mother. "Hey, it's okay," Christian whispered reassuringly and pulled me into a soft embrace. I sighed contently at the security that the embrace gave me, I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face in his shoulder; he squeezed me tightly. I was overcome with his scent, something I hadn't really picked up as well before, it was so sweet, probably the sweetest scent I've smelt, I didn't know what to compare it to, probably chocolate drizzled with honey with extra sugar sprinkled on top, no, that didn't cover it. "When do you think you'll go home?" Christian asked. "I don't know, I'm worried incase Edward will still be mad and will say something worse." Maybe he'd say that none of my family loved me, that it was all just a charade. "Do you have anywhere else to stay?" Christian pulled away from me; his grey eyes were concerned as they searched my face. I shook my head, to be honest, I didn't have anybody. It hurt me to think that. "I guess you could stay with me," He offered as he stroked some of my hair out of my face. "No, I couldn't, you don't even really know me," I whispered. "I know that, but remember that contract I gave you? Well, that pretty much says that I have to look after your every need, make sure you keep yourself safe and well," "That doesn't mean have me move in with you!" "It means whatever I think necessary to look after you." He answered simply. I shook my head again and let out a small laugh. "I can't, Edward would kill both of us," Christian sighed, almost as if he was annoyed. "You are so stubborn," "Well, both my parents are, I guess it got passed down," I snapped. "Just come and stay with me for a little while, until things are calmed down at your home," Christian sounded so determined. "What about school, huh? I've already missed a lot of school, and I really don't want to mess up my education, I need to pass at least twelve exams with flying colors to become a pathologist, and that's all I've ever wanted to be and if I can't become that, I'm afraid I'll just become all depressed and lazy, stuck at home feeling miserable," "You'll still be able to go to school, I'll even drive you there everyday, I can tell you're a very hardworking woman, and I know becoming a pathologist means a lot to you," I sighed and stared down at my hands, I barely know this man; how could I live with him? Then again how am I going to live with Edward being so mean and so callous? "Okay," I whispered. "I'll stay tonight, see how it goes." Christian smiled widely at me, a smile which made me breathless at once. He softly caressed my cheek, his eyes scorched into mine; he then leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against mine. How could I trust a man I didn't really know, then again, I started dating Jesse after knowing him for a few days, I'd been feeling so dependent on nearly everyone, maybe it's because I'm feeling unwanted and alone, because I don't have my family around me. After a few moments of gentle kissing, Christian pulled away and pulled me tightly to his chest. 


End file.
